


Harry Potter and the Love Letter: Couple of the Century

by narugirl2003



Series: Harry Potter and the Love Letter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narugirl2003/pseuds/narugirl2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epic continuation of the Love Letter Series.  One simple correspondence between 21 year old Harry and 15 year old Hermione onset changes through time.  How will Harry’s world continue to change by corresponding with his younger self, and the younger counterpart of his fiancée, Hermione Granger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Changes Things

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters; only the one’s I created. The idea of the desk and letters belong to the people who created the Love Letter. The plot, time, research, and the combining of these two marvelous works; however, is mine. Alright, stop talking, here’s the first chapter of the sequel.

-August 2002-

Two months passed since Harry’s younger self sent him the infamous letter telling him everything went according to their plan.  Cedric’s alive and well; working at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries with magical artifacts.  Albus Dumbledore’s in Azkaban for life for what he’s done to Harry and his family.  Harry, however, wanted answers from Dumbledore.  He wanted to hear from him everything that he’s done to him, and his true reasoning for doing it.

Harry was missing Hermione very much being that she’s back in the States for her last year at SWU.  He really felt alone now.  He didn’t have anyone except Neville, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender for him to hang out with when he’s not overwhelmed with his job. 

Today, Harry decided he was going talk to Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore at Azkaban.  Harry was dressed in his Ministry of Magic uniform (black shirt, pants, boots, black blazer with gold double Ms on the left breast).  He also had his medal he received from the Queen and the Royal family pinned onto the blazer.  The Queen also recognized him as a Lord due to his family lineage.  Hermione was researching the Potter family as part of her final project for her classes.  Harry walked to the middle of the living room/kitchen.  He checked the wards of his apartment then disapparated away.

Harry arrived at the prison.  He walked out of the disapparating room, and found one of the Dementors.  Harry politely called out to it, and it glided toward him.

“I’m here to speak with prisoner number 455708 please.”

The Dementor nodded then pointed to the visiting room.  Harry walked into the room, and stood up by the chair he’s supposed to sit in.  After waiting for about twenty minutes, Harry heard the clink and clank of the shackles and chains.  He turned toward the doorway, and came face to face with his former Headmaster clothed in gray and black horizontal stripes.  The Dementor escorted him inside, sat him down, and cuffed him to a bar under the table.

“Thank you,” Harry told the Dementor, and it closed the door leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.

Harry walked from the door, to the chair, and sat down.  Dumbledore only stared at him.  The tension in the room was fierce.  After staring each other down for about five minutes, Harry decided it was now or never.

“I have only one question to ask.  Why did you do what you did to me, and my family?”

Dumbledore was quiet. 

Harry couldn’t take it anymore.  He slammed his fist on the table causing Dumbledore to flinch, and yelled, “Answer me!”

Dumbledore decided to speak, “You’ve done extremely well with the Death Eaters, and getting them to talk.  You don’t have to treat me the same way, Harry.”

“That’s Lord Harry James Potter to you, sir.  You are no longer a Headmaster to call me by my first name anymore.”

Dumbledore nodded, “Oh yes, of course, Lord Potter.  I apologize…”

Harry was getting irritated by this fool, “Drop the foolishness, and answer my question!”

“Where were you during my trial?  I said it then.”

Harry leaned forward, and replied, “I’m sorry that I missed it.  I was catching up with my Godfather whom I was deprived from being with when my parents supposedly died.”

Dumbledore had a bewildered look on his face, and Harry continued on, “Oh, don’t worry about that, I want to know the truth!  Don’t even think about holding anything back, I have ways of finding out if you are.”

Dumbledore realized he wasn’t dealing with the same innocent boy from his first year of Hogwarts.  Harry sat there with an expression that said, “Well?”

Dumbledore finally cracked, and began, “Jealousy.  Pure jealousy that I wasn’t mentioned in your parents’ will.  I explained why I placed you at the Dursley’s.  I didn’t tell you everything because you always thought things through just like Tom…”

Harry had to interrupt, “Basically, you were attempting to turn me into a second Tom Riddle in order for me to defeat him.  You didn’t think that could have created another Dark Lord in me?  If you would have had me grow up the way I was supposed to be, I could have gotten rid of Voldemort sooner!  Why do you think you know everything about what I need?  Because of you, I lost everyone that I loved!  So, do you feel like you accomplished something?”

Dumbledore looked at Harry like he was speaking in a different language, “What are you talking about?  Who else did you lose after your parents?  I’ve been in Azkaban for almost eight years.  What else happened?”

Harry had a rude awakening.  He wasn’t talking to the same Dumbledore before he bought the desk, and answered a letter written by a 15 year old Hermione that wasn’t meant to be answered.  Harry had to think of something.

“Forget I even said that last statement.  We’re done here.”

“As your former Headmaster, I ask you to sit down Lord Harry James Potter.”

Harry sat down, and Albus decided to just come out and say it, “I apologize for everything I’ve done.  I know I can’t go back and fix it, but I want you to know that I’m very sorry.”

Harry got up, knocked on the window, and the Dementor floated in.

“Take him away,” Harry commanded sounding as if he was somewhere far away.

Dumbledore was taken back to his cell more confused than what he was before he talked to Harry.  Harry couldn’t believe that he almost blew his cover.  He almost told Dumbledore that his parents were still alive and well.  Harry forgot for one split second that time changes things, and it almost bit him in the bum.  Harry walked to the disapparating room.  He opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind him.  Harry hit his head on the door, and exhaled frustrated with himself that he blew his interview with the mastermind of the one who made his life a living nightmare up until he answered 15 year old Hermione’s letter in his new desk.  After mentally beating himself up, he disapparated away leaving his conversation with Albus Dumbledore as a distant memory that no one will ever know about.

Harry arrived back at his apartment.  He walked into his bedroom toward his desk, pulled out his parchment paper, quill, and ink.  He began writing a letter to Hermione who was across the Atlantic Ocean in college.

_My love,_

_Today, I went to Azkaban to talk to Dumbledore to hear the truth from him of why he did what he did to me and my family._

_Mione, I almost blew it!  I told him that because of him I lost everyone that I loved.  He looked at me like what are you talking about.  I had to leave after I said that before I would say anything more that would make him suspicious._

_Hermione, please write me back.  I miss you so much that my heart is aching each time it beats.  I love you very much._

_We still have a lot to discuss about the wedding.  Whenever you get a chance, floo me so we can start talking about it.  I also need to go see Luna about that interview of a lifetime I promised her before I killed Voldemort.  Please write me back soon.  I really want to hear your voice.  I miss you so much._

_Anxiously waiting for your reply,_

_Harry_


	2. The Talk

-August 2002-

After Harry sent Lily (his owl) with the letter on her way to the States, he disapparated from his apartment to the front doors of the Quibbler.  When he walked in, he was whacked in the head with flying paper.  This reminded him of his office on a busy day; however, this situation was different because this was what the Quibbler office looked like on a daily basis.  Before reaching the secretary’s desk, Harry was graced with Luna walking up to him.

“I just knew you would come,” Luna expressed as she hugged him, and Harry was almost at the awkward moment feeling.

Harry returned the hug, and replied back, “It’s good to see you, too, Luna.”

“Father is waiting for us in his office.  Follow me.”

How Luna knew what he was there for, Harry would never figure it out.  Somehow, she could always read him like a book.  Luna led Harry to the elevator to get to Xenophilius’s office on the fifth floor of the Quibbler’s office building. 

After riding the elevator for about ten seconds, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened up.  Luna led Harry out the elevator then turned right to walk down the hall to the last door at the end of the hall of mirrors.  Luna stopped at the last mirror, and Harry had no clue where the doors were.

Luna called out, “Hello, daddy!”

Xenophilius’s countenance appeared in the mirror, and replied, “Ah, my lovely Luna.  Oh, I see you have Lord Potter.  Come on in, and we’ll start our interview.”

Harry was flabbergasted.  He remembered the fairy tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves with the Evil Queen talking to a magic mirror, but seeing it in action by Luna, of course, was still astonishing.  The mirror door opened by itself, and Luna led the way into the office with Harry following behind her.

Mr. Lovegood walked up to Harry, shook his hand, and greeted him, “Glad you can make it, Lord Potter.  Please, have a seat.”

Harry walked up to the armchair, and sat down.  Mr. Lovegood sat in the chair behind his desk.  Luna sat in a chair facing Harry.  Harry finally pieced this puzzle together; Luna’s playing the role of the interviewer, and Mr. Lovegood’s the note taker.

Luna returned her gaze to Harry, and questioned, “Are you ready?”

Harry nodded, and replied, “Yes, I’m ready.”

-August 2002 in the United States at SWU-

Hermione was in the library researching the Potter family.  What she was finding, Hermione couldn’t believe it.  First, she traced the Potters back to Merlin’s time.  After searching through more books and articles, the Potter family went further back to the time of the very first kings of England.  The Potter family was the first kings of England!  The Potter family also sprang forth from Merlin.

Hermione gasped, and whispered, “Merlin is Harry’s great, great, great, great, great…oh however many times great uncle.  This is amazing!”

Hermione was in her comfort zone; doing homework, and reading books.  After searching the ancient documents, she aimed her wand at the document, and made an exact replica of the document.  She hurriedly rolled up the copy, stuck it in her bag, and then returned to the ancient document to put it away properly so it wouldn’t rip.

Suddenly, a voice snuck up behind her, “Did you find what you were searching for, Ms. Granger?”

Hermione spun around, and it was her professor from her paleography class, Professor Louis Smith, who was coming to check up on her after leaving her over an hour ago.  He was a split image of Remus Lupin, but he had glasses and no scar on his face. 

Hermione smiled, and answered him, “Yes, professor, I found exactly what I was looking for.  Thank you for showing me how to use these ancient documents.  This is so fascinating!”

Professor Smith laughed, “I’m glad you’re enjoying this, Ms. Granger.  I can’t wait to read your findings in your report,” and walked away.

With gloves on her hands, she picked up the document, gently returned it to its display hanging case, closed it, and with her wand, levitated it back onto its rack.  After it made it back to the rack, Hermione picked up her books, and walked to go check them out.

-In England-

Harry made it back home in time for lunch.  He knew Hermione would be back in her dorm room at this time doing research since she only has one class for her final semester which was very demanding due to her big project.  He was so ecstatic that Hermione was taking a huge interest in the Potter family.  Even though she’s the future Mrs. Potter, it brought a smile to his face that she wanted to learn the family history along with him.

After he finished cooking his shepard’s pie for lunch, he brought his bowl into his bedroom.  Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the embers, and said the location of Hermione’s dorm room.  Hermione’s face appeared in the embers after he called out to her about four times.

“Oh, Harry, I just got back from the library doing my research.  My God, what I found about your family, it’s mind blowing!”

Harry chuckled, “What did you find?”

Hermione cleared her throat, and began, “Well, your family was traced back to the first kings of England!  On the maternal side of the Potters, you’re related to the Windsor family from King James II’s lineage which is the current reigning Royal family.  You are Queen Elizabeth II’s third cousin!  Now the paternal side gets very interesting!  Not only are you related to King Arthur, but you are related to Merlin as well.”

Harry was confused, but wanted to learn more, “I’m listening,” then returned to eating his lunch.

“Harry, I’m still researching how that’s plausible.  So far all I know is this; there is some information that history left out about Uther Pendragon, and Merlin.  I’ve hit a dead end, and I want answers.  I’m so frustrated right now that I feel as if I’m going to explode!”

“Please don’t do that.  I would love to have my fiancée in one piece.”

Hermione giggled, and Harry smiled, “I miss you so much.”

Hermione smiled, “I miss you, too.  Oh, guess who built Stonehenge?”

Harry quickly answered, “The Celts, come on, everyone knows that!”

“Nope.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Merlin did as a burial place for Aurelius Ambrosius, and guess who that is?”

“I don’t know.  Who?”

“Merlin’s given name…Stonehenge is the resting place of the Muggle Merlin who was once a very powerful warrior for the young England.  When he learned magic, Merlin built Stonehenge for the burial of the warrior Merlin, and the birth of the great wizard Merlin.”

“Wow, Hermione, that’s amazing the history that you’re finding just by researching my family.”

“I know, but I want to find out how you’re related to both Merlin and Arthur on your paternal side.  I don’t know how that can be.”

Harry added, “I guess I need to make a stop at Gringotts to visit the family vault.”

“I’m coming, too!”

“Hermione, you’re across the Atlantic Ocean!  How can you come with me to my family vault tomorrow?”

Hermione rolled her eyes then clarified Harry’s confusion, “I only have one class this semester.  I had taken over 20 hours per semester since I started SWU.  I’m off Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and the weekend.  So, if you go tomorrow, I can go with you.  I can floo myself to your apartment.”

Harry nodded then decided to change the story, “Well, I went to the Quibbler today.”

“Oh, how did that go?” Hermione got extremely interested.

“Not like the interview at the Daily Prophet that’s for sure.  This interview was great.  Luna and her dad treated me like family.  They asked me if I needed a different chair to keep me comfortable, if I wanted something to drink; it was very nice,” Harry began explaining.

“So, when does that issue get released?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Wow!  I want the first copy!”

Harry chuckled then began asking the question, “Do you want to start talking about the wedding?”

“Oh yes, um, where will the wedding take place?”

Harry had something he had to spill out so, he decided it was now or never, “Remember when I went to the Queen, and she gave me my medal plus acknowledging me as a relative to the Royal family, and as a Lord?  Well, being that I’m of Royal blood, the wedding has to be at Westminster Abbey…”

Hermione interrupted, “Harry, do you realize that Prince Charles and Princess Diana got married in that church?”

“St. Paul’s; Prince Charles and Princess Diana got married in St. Paul’s church,” Harry corrected then Hermione giggled, “Thanks, I knew that didn’t sound right.  Anyway, the Royal family got married there, and now we’ll be married in the church of the royals.  This is so exciting!  I get to be a princess for the day!  Seriously!  So, I guess I have to abide by Royal decree about how my wedding dress should be?”

Harry delivered the bad news, “You have to wear a dress with long sleeves.  I’m so sorry, love.”

Hermione had to interrupt him again, “Harry, listen to me.  You don’t have to apologize to me.  I don’t mind wearing a dress with long sleeves.  As long as the reception is at Hogwarts, I’ll be fine.”

“Reception at Hogwarts it is, and the wedding at Westminster Abbey.  Do you know that we’ll be getting the royal treatment since I’m a Lord and you’ll be Lady Potter?”

“You mean the paparazzi, the television crew, the newspapers, every tabloid around will be watching me pull up to the church?  Watching me get out the motor car, and walk in to walk down the never ending aisle to meet you at the altar?  Oh…my…God!”

“We can still elope you know?”

Hermione’s face turned to shock, and Harry was laughing so hard that he choked on his shepard’s pie.

“That serves you right saying that we can elope.  We are not eloping by the way!  No matter how much paparazzi will be out there, I will still walk down that aisle, and you will be my husband.  I love you, Harry.  I always had, and I always will.”

“I love you, too, Hermione.  I love you more than my own life.  Oh, you will get a kick out of this; William, the Prince, is going to get me fitted for an outfit a Lord would wear on his wedding day.  My outfit will display the Windsor family crest and the Pendragon family crest to represent the royalty from both my paternal and maternal side of the Potter family line.  Oh, remember the Potter family crest?  It is a mixture of both the Windsor family crest and the Pendragon crest.  Why haven’t I noticed it before?”

“I don’t know; well, I have to go.  I have a mystery to solve about you being related to Merlin and King Arthur at the same time.”

“All work and no play, that’s not fair.”

Hermione giggled then bade him good-bye.  Harry told her farewell, and he brought his dirty dish to the kitchen sink.  He rinsed it, washed it, dried it, and put it away.  Harry walked back to his bedroom, to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and said the location of the Ministry of Magic.  The green flames engulfed him leaving the fireplace empty still filled with soot. 


	3. Merlin

Harry woke up to find Hermione sitting on the bed stroking his hair.  He smiled at her, and she handed him his glasses.  He sat up, and put his glasses on his face so he could see what was in front of his nose.

“Sorry, I was too excited to just sit there until you were ready, so I decided to come early.”

Harry turned to his alarm clock; 7:30.

“Um…Mione…I think you’re too early,” he yawned as he stretched, and Hermione giggled.

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer, “I’m glad you’re here early though.  I asked Cedric to look for a certain item for me to see if there are any left in the Department of Mysteries.  I wanted to floo him to see if he found anything.”

Harry got up, walked to the fireplace, and crouched down.  He got a handful of floo powder from the dish on the right side of the fireplace, tossed it into the embers, and said Cedric’s location.  Harry called out to him, and Cedric’s head appeared in the embers.

“Hi, Harry.”

“Hi, Cedric, did you find what I asked of you?”

“Yes, I found it, but there was only one left though because of the fight in the Department of Mysteries.  Step back, I’ll come bring it to you.”

Harry stepped back then Cedric walked into the bedroom.

“Here’s the time turner you asked for, Harry,” Cedric began as he walked into the room then spotted Hermione sitting on the bed, “Oh, hello Hermione, I didn’t know you would be here because of your schooling.”

Hermione giggled then cleared up his confusion, “I have class on Tuesday and Thursday.  I don’t have classes on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, or the weekend.  That’s why I am here with Harry because he is going to Gringotts today, and I wanted to tag along.”

Cedric smiled, “Of course, I know you would never let Harry go through anything alone,” then he handed Harry the time turner, “I need to get back to the office.  New artifacts came in and I have to go catalog them.  Hope you have success with the time turner.”

“I hope so, too,” Harry said as he handed the time turner to Hermione.

Cedric flooed himself back to the Department of Mysteries, and Harry turned to see Hermione in deep thought.

She began thinking out loud, “Let’s see…three turns for two hours…times 24 hours in one day…times 2555 which is the number of days in seven years…that would be…no that’s not right.  This is a Professor McGonagall question.”

Hermione walked to the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of floo powder.  She tossed it into the embers, and said the location for Minerva McGonagall.

Harry went to the bathroom to go get himself ready while Hermione questioned McGonagall about the time turner.  After showering, brushing his teeth, and changing into his Gryffindor Quidditch shirt with some sand color pants, Harry returned to his bedroom with Hermione turning the time turner.

“You figured it out?” he questioned while observing what she was doing.

Hermione nodded as she counted.  She stretched the chain over Harry and her head then spun the tiny hour glass.  The scenery rapidly changed from 2002 to 1996 from Harry’s apartment to the Department of Mysteries in the room with the black veil.  The Death Eaters were fighting the Order of the Phoenix members plus Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Draco, and Lavender.  Harry and Hermione watched as the scene unfolded.  Sirius did show up, and battled his cousin, Bellatrix.  Then, Harry’s worst nightmare was relived; Bellatrix shot the killing curse at Sirius but he stumbled into the black veil before the curse hit him.  Both Harry’s yelled, but Harry and Hermione were whisked back to 2002 in Harry’s apartment.

Harry was the first one to talk, “That is not how the time turner is supposed to work.”

“I know, Harry, but you have to remember that there was a fight where it’s housed.  It may have gotten damaged somehow.”

Harry nodded, “True.  We’ll let Cedric know about it when we give it back.  Let’s focus back on what we saw; I now understand why Sirius is still not here.  Why are Hedwig, Remus, Tonks, and Fred still not here?”

Hermione decided to be the bearer of bad news, “Well Harry, maybe they still died even though some things changed due to our intervening with fourth year only.”

It dawned on Harry.  They only intervened with fourth year.  The ones that died during fifth, sixth, and seventh year still died because they didn’t get to intervene in those years.

Hermione interrupted his thinking, “I know, Harry.  It is confusing, but until we receive the first letter from either one of our younger counterparts, the ones we loved and cared for are still dead.”

Harry shook his head in disagreement, “There are two people that I know that are still alive, and need our help; my parents.  Let’s go.”

Harry took hold of Hermione’s hand, and they apparated to Diagon Alley in front of Gringotts.

Hand in hand, they walked into the bank, and almost bumped into Griphook.

In his raspy voice, he acknowledged them, “Good morning, Lord Harry James Potter and soon to be Lady Hermione Jean Granger Potter.  How may I help you?”

Harry answered him, “I would like to see my family vault.”

Griphook held out his hand, “Your vault key please.”

Harry handed the old vault key to Griphook, and the goblin motioned for them to follow.  Griphook opened the door to the mine carts that lead to the vaults.  Harry held the door open for Griphook and Hermione to pass through; he followed his fiancée in, and let the door close behind him.  The old goblin led the couple down to the last mine cart.  The mine cart looked like the carts used to mine diamonds not the modern carts used for the newer vaults.

Hermione was curious, “Why are we taking this one?  It looks as if it’s about to fall apart during the next ride.”

Griphook turned toward her, and replied, “This cart is only used to go to this vault.  It is tested daily.  This cart is as good as new.”

Hermione turned to Harry, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “It’s alright.  I’m right here to protect you.”

Harry took her hand, and they both climbed into the cart.  Griphook climbed onto the back of the cart, grabbed the lever, squeezed it, pulled it down, and the cart took off.  The cart sped down the track through the twists, drops, and turns.  After riding for about thirty minutes, Griphook grabbed the lever, squeezed it, and slowly pulled it upward.  The cart began to slow down then it stopped.  Griphook got off the back of the cart then turned to face the couple.

“We have to take the stairs the rest of the way.”

Harry and Hermione peered over the cart to see five flights of stairs going down to the only vault in the black abyss.  They gave each other a “holy shit” expression then Harry finally climbed out the cart, and held out his hand.  Hermione took it, and was helped out to follow Griphook down the flights of stairs.

After walking down five flights of stairs, the company made it to the large vault.  Griphook walked up to the door, placed the key in the hole, and turned it.  A rock slid back to reveal a hole by the door.

“Lord Potter, come here please,” Griphook motioned for Harry to go to him.

Harry walked up to him with Hermione following behind.  Griphook explained, “Stick your hand in that hole.  It will prick your finger, and draw some of your blood.  When it recognizes you as a blood relative, it will open up for you.”

Harry walked up to the rock with a hole in it, and slowly lowered his right hand into it.  He felt a sharp stick in his index finger.  He pulled out his hand when he noticed the lid slowly closing up the hole.  After examining his finger, Harry realized it was healed as he pulled it out the hole.  Suddenly, there was a huge clinking sound then _ka donk_ the door started to slide open slowly.  Hermione hooked her arm in Harry’s, and they both watched in awe as the door slid all the way open.

Hermione snuggled up to Harry, and, together, they walked into the vault.  Griphook stayed behind due to goblin code at the bank.

As the couple walked into the vault, torches lit themselves two by two illuminating their way.  Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts were piled as far as the eye can see; books and other knick knacks were neatly organized throughout the vault.

Hermione was in awe at the marvel that was Harry’s family vault.  He was much richer than she anticipated from the first day they met.  Being that he’s related to the kings of old, of course, he should be filthy rich; richer than the current Royal Family to be exact.

“Hermione, look.”

Hermione turned to see what Harry wanted her to look at.  To her surprise, there were two throne chairs with a red carpet leading up to them.  Harry took her hand, and led her to the chairs.  They reached the chairs; Harry escorted her to the one on the left then he took the chair on the right.  After sitting down, Hermione looked around for a better look of the vault.  Something in the corner of her right eye caught her attention.  It was a wooden staff.  The wood was made out of Birch; it’s twisted up to a carved chalice with a crystal ball nestled half in, and half out.  Hermione had never seen a staff so unique in all her life.

“Harry, look over there,” she pointed toward the direction of the staff.

Harry got up, and started to walk toward the staff.  Hermione got up as well, and followed closely behind.

In a trance, Harry continued to walk then stopped when he reached the staff.  He reached out, and touched the crystal ball.  Hermione turned her gaze to her left, and what she saw almost scared her to death.  White mist came out from the cracks of a stone coffin then materialized into…

“Who touched the staff of Merlin the Great and…oh, it’s you, Harry.” Merlin calmed himself after having his voice amplified, “I was wondering when you would make it down here.  Now that you’re here, I figure you want to know the truth about your family history on your father’s side.”

Harry nodded in agreement, and Merlin took the nod as an approval to explain, “Let’s look at the family tree.”

The stone lid from Merlin’s coffin rose up to show the family tree.

Merlin began, “Our family first started with Constantine III in Rome.  When the Romans came into Great Britain, that’s when our family started.  My family became the first kings of England.  My brother, Uther Pendragon, became king when our father was ill.  I was a warrior, but I decided that I wanted to be more than a warrior; I wanted to be remembered.  I began practicing magic at a young age.  I carved my own wand out of elder wood, and a couple years later, I carved my staff that you see here.  Now, you know about the so called Elder Wand…”

Harry and Hermione nodded then Merlin continued, “My wand is the twin brother to the Elder Wand.  This wand…”

Merlin levitated the beautiful black and blue wand over to Harry.  Harry received the wand, and studied it.

“This wand was the one I carved for myself.  Death came to me, and granted me a long life if I carved a wand for him.  Let’s just say that I did, and now I regret that I did.  I call this wand, Elder Frost, because I created this wand before a frost many years ago.  After learning enough magic, I built Stonehenge for the resting place of the Muggle Merlin, and the birthplace of the Great Wizard Merlin.  Everything else is written down in history books.”

Harry and Hermione were taking all of this in.  Merlin and Uther Pendragon were brothers! 

“Actually, Great Merlin, you aren’t actually in history books.  You are in story books, movies…”

Merlin was flabbergasted; he really didn’t know what to say.  Harry decided to change the subject to get him talking again.

“Well, if you’re real, then…” Harry began then Merlin interrupted him, “So is Excalibur,” then pointed to the other side.

Harry turned around, and there it was…Excalibur in the stone anvil.  He walked up to the legendary sword.  There in the anvil; it sparkled, calling for Harry to remove it from the stone it was resting in for many centuries.  He reached out, enclosed his hand around the handle, squinting his eyes he pulled it up and out of the stone.

“I thought it would have been much harder to take it out,” Harry shockingly stated as he admired the kingly sword.

Merlin smiled then he gave Hermione an ancient parchment.

Hermione examined it, and Merlin explained, “This parchment tells my entire history along with King Arthur.  The next piece of parchment is a family tree like the one on the stone that closes up my tomb.  I am trusting you with it, my dear, since you are looking up Harry’s family history.”

Merlin turned to Harry, and gave him some final advise, “Harry, I want you to listen very carefully.  Excalibur will help you in your darkest hour.  It will destroy any form of dark magic you come across.  The staff is at its strongest when wand and staff are combined.  The staff will also help you in your darkest hour.  When staff and wand are combined, the Elder wand will fall to the Elder Staff.  Both the staff and Excalibur will help you on your mission to get your parents back.  Take the staff and wand with you.  My book of magic will also help you.  It will teach you how to combine wand and staff.  It will also teach you how to separate them.  My time with you is coming to an end.  I must go back to rest.”

Harry walked up to Merlin, “Thank you, Merlin, for everything.”

“Oh no, Harry, thank you for making the Magical World safe again.  You truly are the most powerful wizard in the world with a heart of gold.”

After he spoke that last line, Merlin turned into white mist, and returned to his tomb with the stone lid closing the mist inside.

Harry took the sheath for Excalibur, and slid the sword inside.  He handed the sword to Hermione, and she shrank it to fit into her bag.  He walked over to the wand and staff.  Harry picked up Elder Frost, and placed it in his back pocket with his other wand.  Finally, he picked up the staff.  He turned around to leave, and he heard a large clicking sound from behind him.  Harry turned around, and where the staff and wand were housed, a large book stand with Merlin’s Book of Magic appeared from under the floor.  Hermione walked up to Harry as he picked up the book with one hand.  He gave it to Hermione, and she shrank it down to fit inside her bag.

They turned around, and walked out the vault to go meet Griphook.

-At Harry’s Apartment-

The secret compartment door jiggled.


	4. A Strange Correspondence

-August 2002-

Harry and Hermione arrived back at his apartment, and the door to the desk jiggled.  Harry hurriedly placed everything down, and ran into his room.  He reached the desk, and pressed the button to the secret compartment.  There was a letter waiting for him to pick up.  Harry removed it from the compartment.

“Already?  It’s very early,” Hermione was confused on why there was a letter in the desk.

Harry quickly opened it, and began reading it.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Summer vacation was lovely.  My parents took me to Paris, and how I wished your younger counterpart was with me._

_Your younger counterpart is actually having a marvelous time with Sirius.  You two took a vacation to Romania to go see some castles.  Of course, Sirius wanted to see Dracula’s castle in Transylvania, and you wanted to go see a haunted castle._

_You are probably wondering why you are getting a letter so early.  I did some research, and I found out how to shrink things!  So, I decided to shrink the desk, and keep you updated on what’s happening before Hogwarts starts.  You’re welcome._

_Since Professor Dumbledore is now in Azkaban for life, Professor McGonagall is now the new Headmistress of Hogwarts!  I don’t know how she’s going to teach, and run the school; I’m sure she can manage it.  Professor Lupin mentioned something about the Order of the Phoenix getting together tonight at Grimmauld Place.  I’ll fill you in later about what all is going on.  I’ll have to pry some things out of Sirius, and you before the meeting will start.  I will be staying with Ginny at the Burrow for the rest of the summer holiday.  My mum and dad said it was alright._

_Enough about me; how are you?  I’m sure you are missing my older counterpart right now since she’s away at school.  Don’t go chasing any bad guys!  I don’t want to almost lose you like last time!_

_Time for me to end this letter, dearest.  I have to go pack my things before I go to the Burrow.  Write back as soon as you can!_

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Harry put the letter back on the desk, and smiled.

“Harry, are you alright?”

He replied, “I’m more than alright.  I’m ecstatic that I got to be with Sirius.  Not Sirius the escapee, but the free Sirius and we got to go on vacation!  I finally got the family I always wanted.”

Hermione walked up to Harry and embraced him from behind, “Write her back.  Tell her everything that we found out today.”

“Mione, it’s too soon to explain that my parents are still alive.  It’s too soon to explain everything…”

Hermione gave a huge blow to him, “So now you want to sound like Dumbledore, and keep our younger counterparts in the dark?”

Harry quickly spun around and fired back, “I’m not Dumbledore!”

“You’re starting to sound like him.”

“I will not keep everyone in the dark by hiding information that is absolutely necessary to the task at hand!  Right now, it’s too early to tell our younger counterparts about how my parents are still alive, and that I’m related to Merlin!  It’s not the time for them to know that there’s a powerful weapon out there to get rid of the Elder Wand!”

Hermione frustratingly exhaled, “I love you, and I hope, no, I pray that you’re making the right decisions.”

She spun around, and walked out the room.  Harry sat down, opened up the drawer where his ink well and quill was, pulled out his writing utensils, and began writing the letter.  After trashing four letters, he finally wrote a letter he deemed perfect enough to send.  He folded up the parchment, slid it into the envelope, sealed it, addressed the envelope, and placed it in the compartment.  He closed the door to the compartment, and walked into the living room.

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading through a bridal magazine searching for a dress.  Harry walked toward the couch, sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry.”

Hermione giggled, put the magazine down, and wrapped her arms around him, “I hate fighting with you.  I’m sorry, too.  Can you forgive me for calling you Dumbledore?”

Harry smirked, “Well, I don’t know…”

Hermione gave him a tap on the arm, and Harry chuckled.  She smiled at him, and put her magazine back in her bag.  Suddenly, there was a tap at Harry’s window.  It was Lily, Harry’s owl, that was tapping at the window holding the mail for today.  Harry got up, walked over to the window, and opened it up.  Lily moseyed herself in, and stuck out her leg.

“Thank you, Lily.  Here’s your reward,” Harry thanked her by giving her a treat in the shape of a mouse which was her favorite.

“Harry, it’s the Quibbler!  You’re on the front page!”

Hermione snatched the Quibbler, ran to the kitchen counter, sat down, and opened it to the interview page.

 **Interview of a Lifetime: Lord Harry Potter** **and How He Came to be a Hero  
by Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood**

**Quibbler:  Lord Potter, it’s an honor to have you with us today.**

**Potter:  It’s always a pleasure to be among friends.**

**Quibbler:  Lord Potter, could you start by explaining how you grew up before you entered Hogwarts?**

**Potter:  I was born Lord Harry James Potter the only son of Lord James and Lady Lily Evans Potter.  We lived in Godric’s Hollow until Voldemort came on that dreadful Halloween night killing my parents.  I was placed at my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon’s home in Little Whinging by Albus Dumbledore.  I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I got my acceptance letter into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  In my aunt and uncle’s eyes, I was always known as a freak.  I was an embarrassment in their eyes.**

**Quibbler:  Those people had no clue that you were a celebrity or would one day save the world from an evil wizard.**

**Potter:  They could care less really.  My presence in the room almost made them vomit.**

**Quibbler:  How those people were never placed in prison?  I guess we will never know.  Why do you think Albus Dumbledore placed you with your Muggle family?**

**Potter:  I know why I was placed there.  When my parents died, he froze the will, and put his plan into motion.  He wanted me to grow up like Voldemort grew up; abused and neglected.  He wanted me to begin thinking things threw like Voldemort so in the end, I could defeat him easily.**

**Quibbler:  We are just stunned; appalled, really, that he would do such a thing to you.**

**Potter:  That’s why he’s in Azkaban today.**

**Quibbler:  We all know about your adventures in Hogwarts.  Let’s get to how you defeated the Dark Lord.  How did you kill him?**

**Potter: Before I could kill him, I had to find his horcruxes.  For the ones who don’t know what a horcrux is, it is a piece of someone’s soul created after killing someone while saying the incantation to make one.  I went on a wild goose chase to find seven horcruxes.  My second year, I destroyed Horcrux number one: Tom Riddle’s (Voldemort) diary.  Then it was a ring, Slytherin’s locket, Hufflepuff’s goblet, Ravenclaw’s diadem, Nagini (Voldemort’s snake), and the last one was me.  Once all of those horcruxes were destroyed, Voldemort could be killed.**

**Quibbler:  How does it feel to know that you are a hero to us all?**

**Potter:  Well, I feel like I can live now that Voldemort is gone.  I feel relieved and free.**

**Quibbler:  That’s all the time we have with Lord Harry Potter.  Next time, maybe, we will have your fiancée with you.**

**Potter:  If she feels up to it, definitely.**

“Wow, Harry!  This was amazing!  Of course, I will sit down with Luna and her father with you.”

Harry smiled at Hermione, “I knew you wouldn’t mind,” then looked at the clock on the wall, “Let’s go, I want to go see Renal before you have to go back to the States.”

Hermione placed the magazine down, and took hold of Harry’s hand.  They disapparated away to start the long journey to find James and Lily Potter.

-August 1995-

Hermione just finished packing her trunk when the secret compartment door to her desk jiggled.  She ran to the desk, pressed the switch, and opened the compartment.  As expected, a letter was waiting for her to pick up.  She reached in, grabbed it, pulled it out, opened it, and began reading.

_My dear Hermione,_

_I’m sure your trip to Paris was lovely.  The city of love; couples walking up and down the street holding hands, sitting on the lawn in front of the Eiffel Tower stealing a kiss or two, and going to the opera at night.  I can imagine why you wanted my younger counter with you; so you could experience the city of love in all its glory.  I don’t blame you for that.  I wouldn’t go to Paris without your older counterpart._

_My summer vacation was amazing!  Your older counterpart and I traveled to Italy.  We rode in a gondola in Venice, went to St. Peter’s Basilica and saw the Pope, and we went to the Coliseum.  I shocked your older counterpart when I started speaking in Italian to one of the waiters at Luigi’s on our last night there.  I had to learn Italian for my job just in case I have to be stationed in another country.  You would be surprised.  I can speak French, Italian, German, Chinese, Japanese, Gaelic, and several others._

_How I wish that I could have experienced the vacation with the free Sirius!  When I was growing up, I never went on vacations because of the people I stayed with; my mother’s sister.  You would think the sister of my mother would have taken care of me better than what she did.  Ugh…_

_Right, this year was the year from hell for me.  I had to go on trial because I saved Dudley from a Dementor.  Delores Umbridge became the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and was dreadful at it.  We (me, you, and Ron) got together and formed a group of students to learn all the basics for Defense against the Dark Arts.  I was the teacher and the name of our group was Dumbledore’s Army.  We met in the Room of Requirement for our meetings.  Umbridge became Headmistress after she ran off Dumbledore then she kept all the floo networks monitored.  She had me in for detention any chance she got.  I still have the scars from that horrid woman!  I had to write, “I must not tell lies,” with this special quill that writes with your blood plus it etches it onto your arm.  I found out from Sirius that a prophecy was said about Voldemort and me.  The prophecy was kept in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic.  Well, I decided to go claim it after having many dreams of Voldemort going get it.  We go there, and Voldemort along with his Death Eaters show up.  We fight, and Sirius gets killed.  I have a plan to save Sirius.  We will talk more about this later._

_If you or my younger counterpart ever want to know anything about Voldemort or how to get rid of him, ask me when you are ready.  There are a lot of things that you need to know in order to be rid of him once and for all.  I just found a very powerful weapon that could have gotten rid of him much sooner if only I had it before now._

_Oh, when you go to Grimmauld Place, ask Sirius about his brother, Regulus.  Ask to see his room.  I want you to look for a locket that has a snake on it.  I will tell you why the next time you write to me.  I will also explain the Order of the Phoenix in the next letter._

_If I don’t write back today, I started my quest to find answers about my parents.  You and my younger counterpart believe they’re dead; they’re not.  They are very much alive, and I’m going find them.  If I don’t write back in the next few days or months, that’s what I’m doing; finding my parents and bringing them home._

_I love you and your older counterpart very much.  Don’t you two forget that!  I will keep in touch as often as I can._

_Love you till the universe ends,_

_Harry_

Hermione didn’t know how to answer that letter.  Harry’s parents are alive, and he’s going on a long journey to find them.  Does that mean that she and her older counterpart will have to communicate with each other again?  Will she ever get a letter from him every once in a while to let her know that he is alright?  After feeling lost for about an hour, Hermione pulled out her writing utensils, and began writing a reply.  She must have trashed about seven letters before deeming this last letter eligible to send.  After placing it in an envelope and sealed it, she placed it into the secret compartment, and closed the door.  Hermione shrunk the desk, placed it into her bag, and met her parents in the living room with her belongings to wait for the Weasleys to come get her for the summer.


	5. The Journey Begins

Harry and Hermione arrived outside the Forbidden Forest toward the north of Hogwarts.  A huge Elfin warrior was waiting for them with horses.  The elf stood about seven feet tall had long silvery white hair, sky blue eyes, and blue tribal markings on his arms.

“Lord Harry James Potter, my lord and king has been expecting you.  Follow me on these horses, and I will take you to him,” he said in a calm soothing tone.

Harry replied, “Thank you, sir.  I guess Renal can see the future.”

“Yes, he can.  He knew that you would be coming today because of a vision he had.”

Harry helped Hermione onto the horse then he climbed on behind her.  The kind elf got on his horse, and led the way into the Forest of Forever with Harry and Hermione following close behind. 

After riding for what seemed like forty minutes, they arrived in a huge clearing.  Towering above them was a beautiful elfin village that mirrored Rivendell from the Lord of the Rings trilogy.  Hermione was amazed at the grandeur of this place.  She mouthed ‘wow’ as she continued to take it all in.  The elf stopped, and got off his horse in front of the home of Renal, the Elfin King.  Harry stopped the horse, climbed down, and helped Hermione off.  The elf lead the couple inside, and Renal was walking down the stairs.

In a regal tone, Renal greeted, “Lord Harry James Potter, we meet at last,” and held out his hand.

Renal was a dead ringer for Elrond from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings trilogy, but he had blue tribal markings on his arms and stood a good seven feet tall with long dark brown hair.

“It’s an honor, your majesty,” Harry replied taking Renal’s hand in a shake.

“I’m a horrible host.  We meet at last, Hermione Jean Granger soon to be Lady Hermione Jean Granger Potter.”

Hermione giggled as Renal kissed her hand, “The pleasure is all mine, your majesty.”

“Please, call me Renal.  I am a dear friend of your mother and father, Harry.  They trusted me with their lives.  Oh, too many ears around here.  Thank you, Balimier, and see to it that we are not disturbed.”

The name of the kind elf was Balimier, Harry thought to himself as the elf bowed and walked out the home closing the doors behind him.

Renal lead Harry and Hermione to a balcony attached to the guest bedroom suite.  When they reached the balcony, Hermione couldn’t help but get lost into the amazing view; the beautiful waterfalls crashing down the sides of the mountains, the tops of the houses of the other elves, the beautiful white blossoms on the trees creating decorative arches naturally…

“It’s beautiful isn’t it,” Harry interrupted her moment.

Breathless, Hermione answered, “Yes.”

Harry smiled as he wrapped his arm around her then began, “You have a beautiful home, Renal.  It’s like it was taken out of a story book.”

Renal chuckled, “Thank you, Harry.  I understand that you have some questions that need answering.”

Harry nodded then began asking his many questions, “I found a letter in a desk.  I answered it, and I changed the events that happened in my fourth year by communicating with 15 year old Hermione.  Why is it that the rest of my past didn’t change?”

Renal inhaled then explained, “Time is a very nasty tool.  When manipulated with, it gets very dangerous.  What you started, you can end it whenever you choose to.  If you wanted to change only the events that happened during your fourth year, you can end it by destroying the desk now.  I know that you’re not finished yet.  You have someone who was very dear to you that you lost during your fifth year at Hogwarts; Lord Sirius Orion Black.  Your sixth year you want to prevent the attack at Hogwarts, and your seventh year…oh my…where to begin on that one.”

“I know, that year was the worst.  I lost Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Hedwig, Fred…ugh…I want to set things right!”

Harry broke away from Hermione, and leaned on the balcony overlooking the grand scenery. 

Renal walked up to him, placed his hand on his shoulder, and gave the bad news, “What’s right and what was meant to happen are two completely different things; Harry.  No, they shouldn’t have died; but, they did.  You saved Cedric Diggory who shouldn’t have died that young.  What makes you believe that you could save all those others who died to keep you alive?”

Harry turned to Renal, and spoke from the heart, “Remus and Tonks died without ever getting the chance to watch their son grow up, and bring him to catch the train to Hogwarts for the first time.  Fred was never given the chance to become a husband and a father.  Hedwig…she was…she was my first friend that I could count on being there for me.  Colin Creevy, who was still so young and full of life, never had the chance to go up and become a professional photographer.  I want to save them because they saved me from death the first time!  I want to be there for them this time!  I don’t want to screw up twice!”

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and she said, “You didn’t screw up, Harry.  It’s just that we can’t be in two places at one time.”

“Yes we can…the time turner.  If we save the time turner during fifth year, it will come in handy during seventh year.  Now I understand.  The reason why my memories are all confused is that we never intervened with fifth, sixth, and seventh years yet.”

Renal nodded then inquired, “Your other question is about your parents correct?”

Harry nodded then asked the question, “Is it true that my parents didn’t die on October 31, 1981?”

“That is correct,” Renal informed him then continued, “Your parents came to me after hearing about the prophecy between you and Voldemort.  Your mother and father wanted to know if there was a way to save you and they didn’t have to die in order for that to happen.  I explained that there was a way.  It was an elfin ritual that hadn’t been used in over four millenniums.  The ritual was called, Protection by Love Eternal.  This ritual was performed then when that faithful night came, Voldemort attempted to kill them; however, not in death but in sleep they fell.  After their burial, I, along with a few others of my tribe, retrieved their bodies and placed them in a well protected castle with a very large fire breathing dragon in the Ukrainian Mountains.  You will have to travel by land, air, and sea to get there.  This mission has to be yours and yours alone, Harry, because only you can wake your parents from their slumber.”

Harry returned his gaze to the beautiful scenery then Hermione chimed in, “You can always communicate with me, Harry, if you ever need help.”

“Yes, I know, but how will I know that you’re alright, and that you’re not hurting because you can’t come with me.”

She took his face into her hands, and made him look into her eyes, “Yes, I will be hurting because I won’t be by your side.  Yes, I will be alright because I will be at school being a good girl, and studying.  I will also be planning a wedding for next year.  Don’t worry about me.  Get your parents back so they can be there for our wedding.  They need you, Harry.  They’ve been waiting for you for a long time.”

Harry leaned over, and took her into a long tender kiss.  He broke the kiss, and gazed into those cinnamon brown eyes he loved so much.  _Thank you_ , his eyes told her.  Hermione smiled to let him know she understood.

Harry turned to Renal, and he told him, “This mission is mine, and I will take the journey alone.”

Renal smiled, “Very well, go home and get some rest.  You need to start this journey as soon as possible or they will remain asleep for all eternity.”

Harry nodded, then Renal added, “I lifted my protection charms and you two can disapparate home if you wish.”

Harry bade his farewell, “Thank you, Renal, for everything.  I hope we will meet again someday.”

“We will, Harry.  I see the future remember.  We will meet again in a year’s time.”

Hermione started to think why they would see Renal within a year.  What would happen that they would need to see him for?  Her concentration was broken when Harry grabbed her hand, and they disapparated away leaving a little bit of smoke behind them.

They arrived back at Harry’s apartment.  He walked into his bedroom, and the door to the compartment jiggled.  He pressed the switch, opened the compartment, removed the envelope, tore it open, and began reading the letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Of course, I want to save Sirius for your sake!  I can’t believe that he died during your fifth year!  Please tell me that you have a plan to save him._

_I want to know everything about Voldemort, and how to take him down!  I know for a fact that your younger counterpart wants to know that, too.  Please, explain him to us!_

_Your parents are alive?  How can that be?  Where are they?  Why are you just sitting around?  Go get them!  You can bring the desk with you.  In this envelope, I left you instructions on how to place a charm to shrink and enlarge the desk without always having to say the charm.  That is how I’m getting by without getting in trouble for using magic due to being underage…thank God that I’m taking Arithmancy!_

_I know you love me.  If my older counterpart doesn’t know you love us, she must be daft.  I want you to know that I love you more than my entire being.  Please be careful, and come home safely with your parents._

_Write back as soon as you can!_

_Love you dearly,_

_Hermione_

After reading the letter, Hermione remembered something, “Oh, now I remember!  I know exactly what my younger counterpart is talking about!  I called it the Tap Tap charm.  Whenever you tap an object, it will shrink it.  If you tap it twice, it will enlarge it.  In order for that to happen, you have to use a binding charm.  Allow me.”

She walked up to the desk and within fifteen seconds of performing the charm, it was over.  Hermione tapped the desk; right on cue, it shrunk to the size of doll house furniture.  She tapped the tiny piece of furniture twice, and it grew back to its natural size.

Harry took Hermione into an embrace.  They stayed that way for about fifteen minutes without saying a word.

Hermione was the first one to say something, “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too.”

“Promise me that you’ll return to me.  I can’t lose you, Harry.”

He reassured her while rubbing her back, “You’ll never lose me, Mione.  I have something worth fighting for, and it’s you.  I will return, and we will be a family; I promise.”

They stayed in that embrace until the sun disappeared into the evening sky.


	6. So It Starts

Harry turned over on his side then opened his eyes.  The alarm clock showed 3:15 am.  He sat up then turned toward the desk.  He got out of bed, walked over, pulled out the chair, and sat down.  Harry opened the drawer with his writing utensils.  He pulled them out, dipped his quill into the ink, and began writing a letter to Hermione in the States along with Hermione in 1995.  When he finished, he folded up the letter, placed it into the envelope, and placed it into the secret compartment.  He closed the door then prepared his letter to Hermione to be sent to the States.

“Lily!”

Lily flew over to him, and sat on her perch on the desk.  Harry tied the letter to her leg, got up, walked over to the window, opened it, and Lily flew out.  Harry tapped the desk, after he placed his writing utensils away, and it shrunk down to the size of doll furniture.  He picked it up, walked over to his back pack, opened it up, and placed it inside then closed it up.

Harry walked into the bathroom, did his morning routine, walked out fully clothed in his travelling clothes, and picked up the staff.  He walked over to his back pack, picked it up, and slid each strap to rest on his shoulders.

“Alright, I have the desk.  I also have clothes, shoes, the book Merlin told me to take, Elder Frost, Excalibur, and the staff.  All systems go,” Harry reviewed everything he packed to make sure he had everything he needed.

After he double checked himself, Harry disapparated away leaving the apartment empty; not knowing when or if he will be coming back.

-1995-

A noise startled Hermione from her deep slumber.  She silently got up, attempting to not wake Ginny up who was snoring very loudly, and quietly opened her bag.  She removed the desk, tapped it, and the desk grew back to its normal size.  Hermione pressed the button… _thonk_ …the secret compartment door popped open.  She opened it all the way, removed the envelope, tore it open, unfolded the letter after removing it from its contents, and began reading.

_My Dearest Mione,_

_Sorry I’m writing to you very early in the morning, but I’m leaving today to set off on my journey to find my parents and don’t know when I can write again._

_I was told by Renal, the king of the Northern Elves, that I had to take the journey alone since only I can wake my parents from their sleep.  I have to travel by air, land, and sea to get to the castle where my parents are kept.  Oh, did I mention that the castle is guarded by a very large fire-breathing dragon?  My biggest fear is that it’s an Ukrainian Ironbelly.  Well, I guess being that the castle is in Ukraine, it’s most definitely the Ukrainian Ironbelly.  I had no clue that going visit my family vault would eventually send me on an adventure of a lifetime._

_Don’t worry; I brought the desk with me.  Your older counterpart performed the charm for me.  I wanted to do it, but she insisted so I let her._

_Time for me to close, my dearest Mione.  I need to leave as soon as possible!  Whenever you can, write me back._

_Love you always,_

_Harry_

Hermione was still in a dreamy state, and was not in the mood to reply.  She tapped the desk, and it shrunk down.  She picked it up, and placed it back in her bag.  Hermione zombie-walked back to bed, and it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep despite how loud Ginny was snoring.

-2002 in the US-

A tap at the window caused Hermione to jump up, grab her wand, and send a stunning hex toward the door.  She heard the tap again then turned to the source only to find Harry’s owl, Lily, on the other side of the window.  Hermione gently placed her wand down on the night stand, got out of bed, walked to the window, and opened it to let Lily wobble inside.  She closed the window, and untied the letter from Lily’s leg.  She tore the envelope open, and removed the letter.  After unfolding the parchment, she read the letter in its entirety.

_My beautiful Mione,_

_My long journey begins today.  This is the first time I go anywhere without you.  I know where I have to go, but I will miss your company.  Gosh, it is so hard to say good bye!_

_Today, I’m travelling by train.  I can’t say where I’m going.  We know that my parents are in a castle in the Ukrainian mountains guarded by a very large fire-breathing dragon.  It is probably an Ukrainian Iron belly.  Merlin’s book will be very handy for this trip.  I will be studying to increase my magic so I can be prepared to face the bumpy road ahead.  Who knows what I will face; all I know is that I need to be the stronger hand._

_I don’t know how long this journey will last, so I can’t give a deadline on when I will be home.  I hope it will be in time for Christmas so I can see you and my parents as well._

_I love you, Hermione.  Don’t forget that.  I will write to you whenever I can.  Hopefully, I can write to you this evening.  If I can’t, I want you to know that I love you, and you are my family now.  My family will not be complete until my parents are back.  I will fight hard to achieve this and I will not come back without them._

_Well, it’s good-bye for right now.  I love you with my entire being._

_Until next time,_

_Harry_

Hermione had tears flowing from her eyes, pressed the letter to her bosom, and sank into her office chair behind her desk.

-Northern Elfin Village 2002-

Harry and Renal walked out onto a boat dock toward the bobbing boat with elfin markings. They stopped at the edge of dock.

“A long journey ahead of you, Harry.  Are you ready?”

Harry nodded still staring at the boat in the river below.

Renal gave him the final piece of information he needed, “Listen well, Harry, on this journey comes many tests of knowledge, skill, and speed.  I, however, cannot go along with you.  Balimier will follow you in the shadows, and will help you when you need him.  He is an excellent archer and swordsman.  When you reach your parents, the only way to wake them is by a kiss…”

“I have to kiss them both?” Harry inquired.

Renal clarified, “Not like you would kiss your fiancée, Harry.  Like a son would kiss his parents…cheek or forehead.”

Harry nodded in understanding, and returned his gaze to the bobbing boat.  He exhaled then climbed into white boat.

Harry looked up at Renal for one last time, and the king said, “Farewell, my friend.  We will meet again at this dock, but you will have two extra passengers with you.  _Misfara_ , safe journey, Harry.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you for everything, Renal.  I’m glad that I’ve made a friend in you.”

“I’m glad I’ve made a friend in you.”

Harry untied the boat from the dock, pushed off, grabbed the oars, and began rowing off into the breaking dawn.


	7. A Talk With an Old Friend

-Burrow 1995-

After writing a note to her parents, both Harrys, and changing her attire, Hermione walked down the stairs to meet up with the Weasleys in the kitchen for breakfast.  After fixing her plate of scrambled eggs with pancakes and maple syrup, Hermione started eating.  Ron gulped down five breakfast sausage links, seven pancakes topped with maple syrup, and two huge helpings of scrambled eggs.  Molly shook her head.

“Ronald, mind your manners!  You’re being a pig in front of our guest!”

Hermione interrupted, “He does the same thing at Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley.  He eats more than his normal share…”

Ron swallowed his food then bit back, “You always have to tattle on me!  Why don’t you mind your own business and leave me alone?”

Hermione’s mouth dropped then she bit her bottom lip.

Ron continued, “Whenever I do something, you can’t wait to go to a grown-up to say what it is I’m doing!  Why don’t you grow up!”

Hermione stood up then gave the final blow, “I need to grow up?  What about you!  Whenever anything doesn’t go your way, you run off to go pout somewhere!  When Harry’s name got called to be in the tournament, you pouted for about a month before talking to him or me!”

Ron, now boiling over, went for the kill, “Go run off and cry, you big baby!  That’s what you always do when you can’t handle an argument that’s not going in your favor!”

With tears stinging her eyes, she spun on her heel, and walked out of the kitchen.  Hermione ran up the stairs, into Ginny’s room, and began packing all her belongings.  At this moment, tears were streaming down her face as she finished placing everything into her trunk.  She picked up her trunk, flung her bag on her shoulder, and walked down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley heard someone coming down the stairs, and turned to see Hermione grabbing some floo powder.

“Hermione, dear, Ronald didn’t mean what he said,” she turned to Ron and noticed he was still pouting.

“Mrs. Weasley, you don’t have to apologize for Ron.  You’re not the one that hurts my feelings daily.  As you can tell, he and I fight like this every day.  We both hurt each other to get the other to stop, but it’s not helping our friendship anymore.  I can’t stay here any longer.  I want to go home,” Hermione begged then Arthur walked in.

“I’ll take her home to her parents.  I’m sure they will want an explanation of why she’s coming home so soon,” Arthur offered and Molly nodded in agreement.

Arthur took some floo powder then he and Hermione walked into the fireplace.  Arthur said the destination and they both tossed the powder.  Green flames engulfed them leaving behind the powder that was used from many floo travels.

-2002-

Hermione arrived at her parents’ home with tears stinging her eyes.  Her mother, Emma, walked into the living room then jumped when she noticed her daughter running toward her.  She embraced her daughter, thrilled that she came to visit, but worried as to why she was crying.

“Hermione, dear, I’m ecstatic that you’re here for a visit; but, what’s wrong, my love?”

Hermione and her mother sat down on the couch then Hermione explained everything to her mother.  Emma listened as her daughter just broke down into tears when she learned the news that Harry went to save his parents but couldn’t take Hermione with him.

Emma attempted to give words of encouragement, “Sweetheart, I understand how devastated you are about not being allowed on this mission with Harry.  Renal is right.  This is Harry’s responsibility being that it’s his parents he has to go rescue.  He will return, Hermione, with his parents by his side.”

“But, will he be home for Christmas?  I don’t want to spend Christmas alone!”

Emma smiled, “I know you don’t.  We can’t control how long or short this journey will take him.  We have to patient…a virtue that you have a hard time with accepting,” and took her daughter into an embrace.

Hermione couldn’t bear talking about it any longer.  She knew exactly who to talk to about living without a loved one…Lauren.  She got up, and Emma gave a questionable expression.

“I’m going talk to Harry’s godmother.  I’ll be right back,” Hermione clarified her mother’s confusion then disapparated to Diagon Alley.

-Diagon Alley 2002-

Lauren walked up to the ice cream parlor, and ordered a double scoop chocolate hazelnut ice cream cone.  She found her usual table facing Gringotts, and sat down before her lunch break finished. 

Hermione appeared in front of Flourish and Blotts then began walking to the ice cream parlor.  She began searching for Lauren when she reached her destination.  Thank goodness there weren’t that many people, because she spotted Lauren right away at her usual table.

Lauren heard someone walking in her direction, lifted up her head, and spotted her godson’s fiancée who seemed to be crying by how blood shot her eyes were.

“Hermione, come sit down.  What’s the matter?” Lauren was very concerned.

Hermione began asking, “How do you do it?”

Lauren was really confused, and Hermione continued, “How do you live without the love of your life right beside you?”

Lauren exhaled then replied, “It’s very hard.  At least yours gets to return to you, my love is dead.  You get to talk to yours.  All I get to talk to is his picture.  Hermione, Harry will write to you and pretty sure it will be daily.  Don’t worry, it will be alright.”

Hermione wanted to tell Lauren so badly that there was a way to get Sirius back, but should she risk it…she decided to ask one more question, “Do you think he will be home for Christmas?”

Lauren took Hermione’s hand in hers, “I don’t know.  If the good Lord wishes it, then it will be so.  If not, we will pray.”

Hermione broke down into tears, and Lauren took her into an embrace.  Lauren looked up to the sky, and in her heart told Sirius and Remus to watch over Harry to return him home safely.

A man in a hooded black cloak smiled wickedly as he watched Lauren and Hermione embrace.  He turned around then disapparated away.


	8. Speed Test

-Somewhere in Romania December 13, 2002-

After travelling by sea for what seemed like an eternity, Harry was now by foot in a forest in Romania which had more than two feet of snow on the ground.  Balimier joined Harry, and they were now stopping to set up a game plan.

Harry took out a map, sat down on a tree stomp, and began mapping out a plan, “Alright, we are in the forest area of the Eastern Carpathian Mountains in Romania…”

Balimier added, “The home of werewolves, wood elves, and last but not least; vampires.  We have to be on our guard, Lord Potter.”

Harry had a better idea, “Why don’t we find a good place to set up camp?  We have been travelling for a long time, and I’m tired.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Harry stood up, and helped Balimier find the best spot to set up for the night.

-SWU Graduation Ceremony December 13, 2002-

In a black cap and gown with her hair curled and black two inch heels, Hermione waited in the lobby of the gymnasium with the rest of her graduating class, and her parents walked up to her.

“Sweetheart, it’s your graduation day!  Your father and I are so proud of you,” her mother grabbed her daughter into an embrace.

Daniel, her father, noticed his daughter’s attitude, “Hermione, dear, what’s wrong?  It’s supposed to be a joyous day because your school days are over.  Why do you look so glum?”

“Oh, daddy, Harry is not here to see me graduate.  I haven’t heard from him since August, and I’m very worried.”

“I’m not Harry, but maybe I could take his place for today.”

Hermione turned to see all her friends, and Lauren walking up to her.  Draco and Ginny were pushing Alice in a stroller, Ron and Lavender were holding hands, and Neville and Luna walked up to hug her.  Hermione lifted her head to Lauren, and smiled.  She mouthed, thank you, to her. 

Lauren smiled, “Alright, everyone get together for a picture,” everyone got together by Hermione then Lauren set up the camera, and ran into the picture, “say cheese!”

They all smiled, and the camera took their picture.  Hermione was still thinking about Harry.  She missed him so much, and yet it wasn’t supposed to be this way; her graduation day without him.

“All graduates need to be in their places.  We are about to get started,” a lady event planner walked around to make sure all graduates got the message.

Ginny hugged Hermione, “We’ll see you inside,” and backed away to let Draco go.

“I’m sure that beautiful thing around your neck means you’re graduating with high marks,” Draco questioned as he hugged her.

Hermione giggled, “Yes, you guessed correctly.”

Draco backed away to let Ron, Lavender, and then it was Neville’s turn.

“I’m sure you’re going to get recognized for that colorful sash around your neck,” Neville was curious.

Hermione nodded, and Luna pushed Neville out the way, “Congratulations for your hard work.  It has paid off due to the beautiful gold cords and red stole around your neck.”

“You will all find out what these mean when the ceremony starts,” Hermione explained while hugging Luna.

Lauren was the last one.  She and Hermione embraced, and then she told her, “I am so proud of you, and I know Harry is, too.  Oh, Harry told me to give this to you on your graduation day if he didn’t make it back.”

Lauren handed the folded parchment to Hermione then made her way into the gymnasium to find her party.

Hermione got in line, unfolded the parchment, choked back some tears, and read the letter.

_My darling Mione,_

_Today is your graduation and I’m going to miss it.  I want you to know how proud I am of you that you’re graduating with the highest grade point average in the entire school, and for accomplishing your dream.  When I return, we will have a proper celebration that I promise you._

The line started moving, and Hermione walked in with the rest of her graduating class then noticed her little cheering squad was not too far away from where she was sitting.  After the Chancellor spoke, they all said the Pledge of Allegiance then sat down.  The Chancellor began recognizing all the students who had a different color cord.  He explained the silver cords were for those who had a 2.9 to a 3.0 overall grade point average; the burgundy cords were for those students who had a 3.1 to a 3.5 overall grade point average; last but not least, the gold cords were for a 3.6 to 4.0 overall grade point average.  Hermione stood up for the gold cords, and her parents along with her friends cheered for her.  The Chancellor recognized the different color stoles.  Cum Lade were the white stoles, Magna Cum Lade were the purple stoles, and Suma Cum Lade were the red stoles.  Hermione was the only one who stood up for the Suma Cum Lade, and her cheering squad clapped the loudest out of the rest of family and friends in the gymnasium.  The Chancellor introduced the Dean of the Nursing Department.  The Dean of the Nursing Department got up to speak then hand out diplomas.  Hermione started reading the rest of the letter from Harry.

_Now that school is over for you, you can still think about me through the wedding preparations.  You can have so much fun dress shopping with your mum, and whoever you get as bridesmaids.  Oh darling, since we already picked our honeymoon destination, I will leave the itinerary up to you; besides, you always make the best itineraries._

“Hermione.”

She turned to see her classmate, Sandy, getting her attention to go up to the stage.  Hermione got up, and followed her classmates to the stage to receive her diploma.

-Romanian Forest just south of the Eastern Carpathian Mountains-

After reading profusely in Merlin’s book, Harry marked his place then closed it.  He walked out of the tent to hear Balimier playing a peaceful song on his flute.  Harry couldn’t help but make his way to the beautiful music.  He sat down on a fallen tree in front of a fire with Balimier adjacent to him lost in the melody of his peace song.  All the stress, worry, and heavy heart that Harry had on his conscience were lifted away as Balimier crescendoed into the melody.  Harry closed his eyes, inhaled, then exhaled, and opened his eyes when Balimier finished.

“Oh, Lord Potter, I didn’t know you were there.  I’m so sorry…”

Harry interrupted, “Oh no, it’s alright, Balimier!  I couldn’t help, but hear that beautiful flute playing, and I had to see where it was coming from.  When I noticed it was you and that it was healing my conscience, I decided to sit and meditate.  I hope you didn’t mind?”

Balimier smiled, and reassured him, “No my lord, I didn’t mind.  Thank for saying the music was beautiful.”

Harry had a question, but Balimier continued, “It is an Elfish song of peace.  We play that song when we believe is appropriate.  I sensed that you felt heavy hearted for not being at your fiancée’s graduation, so I thought it was time to play the song.  You also want to know if you can use magic while in your animal form.”

Harry couldn’t believe it.  Balimier could read thoughts just like Renal. 

Harry nodded then Balimier answered his question, “Yes, you can.  You can perform magic without a wand; therefore, you can perform magic in animal form.”

“Thank you, Balimier.  I’m going for a walk.”

He turned into a stag, and Balimier warned, “Be careful.”

Harry walked deep into the forest observing his surroundings.  As he was admiring the beautiful iced waterfall and frozen stream, Harry heard some snapping branches.  He turned toward the direction of the snapped branches to notice a pack of hungry wolves closing in on him.

-SWU Graduation Ceremony-

While waiting in line to go up on stage to receive her diploma, Hermione continued to read her letter from Harry.

_Oh my love, my heart aches that I’m not by your side.  Just remember, I will always return to you.  You are my life now, and you are worth fighting for.  I love you.  Stay strong for the both of us.  Pray for me that my parents are still alive, and didn’t die because of the long wait._

_Love you, and proud of you,_

_Harry_

Sandy, her classmate was called to go receive her diploma.  Hermione stepped up, and told the lady how to say her name correctly.

The Dean of her department announced, “Hermione Jean Granger.”

Hermione walked across the stage, accepted her diploma, and her mother along with Lauren took pictures.  She walked off the stage, and walked back to her chair.

-Romania Forest-

Harry eyed the pack of wolves to see how he can outsmart them, but then he realized that this test was speed.  He remembered that Balimier told him he could use magic while in his animal form.  Harry took off in a charge then sent a hex to the pack of wolves through his antlers.  The wolves were sent flying high into the air while Harry ran passed them.  When the wolves landed on the ground, five of the ten got up to follow Harry.  The fives wolves howled, and sped up to catch up to that huge stag.  Harry glanced back to see that five wolves were catching up to him; he got an idea.  He stopped dead in his tracks then turned around.  The wolves couldn’t stop.  They were trying their hardest, but all they could do was slide.  Closer…closer…closer…then Harry uplifted two of them with his antlers, and tossed them over the cliff.  He took off running, and the other three wolves turned around to follow him.  Harry began thinking, and when he approached another cliff, he realized there was a ledge on the drop off.  He went on the ledge then the three wolves fell off the cliff to their demise.  Out of breath, Harry changed back to his human form, and walked back to camp.

 _Don’t do that again_ , Harry mentally beat himself up on that one as the campsite came clearer into his sight.


	9. The Long Awaited Correspondence

_August 29, 1995_

_My dear Harry,_

_I arrived at the Burrow, and already I want to leave.  Ginny snores like a pig!  Ugh, it’s so revolting!_

_How is your mission going?  I’m sure you miss my older counterpart already.  Oh Harry, having your parents back in time for the wedding!  It would be so wonderful.  All that time that was taken from you; you will now have it back!_

_Whenever you get the chance, write back.  I want to know if you’re well._

_Love,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_August 31, 1995_

_Dear Harry,_

_I got into an argument with Ron, and let’s just say that I’m not at the Burrow any longer.  I refused to stay there when his own mother was making excuses for him.  I still can’t believe my older counterpart actually fell for him!  The way he treated us…no, I would never ever date him not even if he was the last man on Earth!_

_Please write me back soon.  I’m so upset right now that I don’t know what to do._

_Love,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_September 2, 1995_

_Harry,_

_For the rest of our time off, I’m staying with you and Sirius at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  Professor McGonagall took over the Order of the Phoenix group, and you wouldn’t believe how many people showed up!_

_Harry, I met your godmother!  She is so beautiful…even Sirius was head over heels for her.  Come to find out, Sirius and Lauren have been in love ever since their fifth year at Hogwarts and Amy who is the same age as Oliver Wood, is their daughter!  Now that Sirius is a free man, he wants to rekindle their relationship!  Oh Harry, I wish you could see the way they act around each other.  They are perfect for each other!_

_You, Sirius, and Lauren stayed up over half the night talking about your parents then Remus joined in…well, that added another few hours.  You lit up when they talked about their Hogwarts years and how your parents loved you._

_It was a lovely night.  Write back to me soon.  I want to know how you are doing with your quest._

_Love you,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_September 9, 1995_

_Harry,_

_We are now back at Hogwarts.  Delores Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic is taking over Defense against the Dark Arts class.  She looks as if she will be one tough nut to crack._

_Harry, please write me back.  I’m very worried about you.  I haven’t heard from you in almost a month.  Are you alright? Please tell me that nothing horrible happened to you.  Write back soon, please!_

_Love you so much,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_October 31, 1995_

_Harry,_

_Another month passed, and still I’ve heard nothing from you.  Please, Harry, I need to know that you’re okay._

_Umbridge is absolutely horrid!  You have detention with her almost all the time.  I love our MA meetings!  Oh, that’s McGonagall’s Army for short.  We meet in the Room of Requirement at night to practice our Defense against the Dark Arts material.  You are an excellent tutor!_

_Remember this date?  It was this day in 1991 that you and Ron saved me from the troll.  If it wouldn’t have been for you, I would have gotten flattened by that troll.  I love you so much._

_Please write me back soon!_

_Pacing the floor,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_November 25, 1995_

_Harry,_

_It’s been months now, and I’m very scared!  Are you alright? You’re not in a hospital are you?  What is taking you so long to reply?  My older counterpart hasn’t even written to me!  Please be alright.  Oh God, I pray that you are alright._

_We are tutoring each other for our OWL exams coming up.  You are a fast learner.  If only you would do that in the classroom…_

_Please write me back.  I’m scared out of my mind about your welfare._

_Still pacing,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_December 13, 1995_

_Harry,_

_If I don’t get a reply soon, I’m shrinking myself down, and I will send myself over to you to see for myself if you are alive and well!_

_I haven’t heard from you in over three months!  I’ve lost patience and my nerves are shot!  Please reply back immediately or I will make my decision to come find you._

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_December 13, 2002_

_My most adorable and ever so sweet fiancé Harry,_

_I received your letter and how I wished you were here to see me receive my diploma.  I’m packing up my things from my room, and so far I have shrunk everything except my bed and trunk._

_Oh, dearest, I miss you so much!  Your letter brightened my day more than you can imagine._

_I know how your journey is challenging.  Whenever you get a chance, please write to me to let me know you’re doing well._

_Yes, I will go shopping for my dress, and I’ll probably bring Luna and Ginny along._

_Write back as soon as you can.  I know this journey is trying, so the first chance you get, write to me._

_Love you so much,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_December 13, 2002_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Please don’t shrink yourself to come find me.  Do you know how much attraction you will bring if you do?  Please stay where you are!_

_I’m doing fine.  We, as in Balimier and I, just landed on land.  We have been at sea for over five months!  You don’t know how excited I am that we are on land again.  Ever since we were back on land, things got very interesting.  I transformed into my Animagus form to scope out the forest then I was ambushed by wolves.  You heard correctly…wolves!  I got passed them, and let’s just say that they won’t be bothering me anymore._

_We decided to set up camp in this forest so we can decide what to do next.  I promise that I won’t take so long to write back.  I’ll write again after I rest for a bit._

_I don’t miss Delores Umbridge at all!  It’s because of her that I barely played Quidditch, and we don’t win the Quidditch Cup…ugh!  Don’t worry; with McGonagall in charge, she may not last long._

_We’ll talk more later.  I’m very tired._

_Love you,_

_Harry  
_

* * *

_December 13, 1995_

_Harry,_

_Thank God you’re alright!  Take all the time you need to rest.  We can talk later._

_I’m so delighted you got away from those wolves!  God, Harry, do not scare me like that!  Please be careful.  I almost lost you this past year; please, promise me that you will be careful._

_What did that cruel woman do to you?  I’m going to check your younger counterpart for any little thing that could be wrong.  If I find something, I’m reporting her for abuse!  We need you for the Quidditch Cup!_

_Don’t forget to contact my older counterpart to let her know you are well._

_Love you,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

_December 13, 2002_

_My fairest fiancée Mione,_

_Your journey as a student is over, and a new journey of working woman is about to begin.  I’m sure you are ready to go back home to your parents.  I know your parents miss you terribly._

_I’m thrilled that you’re going shopping for your dress.  Taking Luna and Ginny with you is a great idea.  I’m sure you’re going to be asking them to be your bridesmaids, so all of you can look for a dress._

_Balimier and I just got on land.  We have been at sea for five months!  When we got on land, I scoped out the forest in my Animagus form.  I was ambushed by wolves.  Yes, wolves!  I got away from them, and taught them a lesson._

_I miss you, too, my love.  Don’t know how much longer I will be away from you, but I have to complete this journey.  I will have my parents at the wedding!_

_Time for me to close, dearest, sleep is calling me._

_Love you for all eternity,_

_Harry  
_

* * *

_December 19, 2002_

_Dearest Harry,_

_I asked Luna to be my maid of honor, and she accepted!  Ginny and Lavender are my bridesmaids.  I asked Teddy to be the ring bearer, and Victoire as the flower girl._

_All the girls went dress shopping yesterday.  We had the best time!  The girls found their dresses, and I still have yet to find mine.  Ugh…this is exhausting.  I don’t like all those big poufy dresses and those huge ruffle sleeves!_

_I miss you, too, my love.  Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you.  I wish there was some other way for us to communicate besides these letters.  It takes so long for Lily to travel from where you are all the way to Merry Ole England.  I’m sure you could figure something out.  Maybe there’s something in Merlin’s book!_

_Write back whenever you can.  I miss you so much._

_Love you for all eternity,_

_Hermione_


	10. No Harry for Christmas

-December 24, 2002-

After walking up and down the same old strip looking in bridal shops, Hermione still hadn’t found much luck in finding her wedding gown.  She sighed in disappointment, and her mother turned to her.

“It will be alright, dear.  You will find your gown in no time,” Emma took her daughter’s hand in hers in attempt to comfort her.

Hermione answered, “But mum, I’ve been looking for a wedding gown ever since Harry proposed to me.  I still don’t have one!  What am I going to do?”

They walked passed a church, and Emma decided, “We’ll pray about it.  Look, it’s Our Lady of Lourdes.  Remember, you always loved this church when we would come to London to shop.  Most of our prayers were answered every time your father and I lit a candle here.”

Hermione figured it wouldn’t hurt, so she followed her mother into the church.  The memories flooded through Hermione’s mind as she gazed at the beauty of this magnificent structure.  The majestic Roman columns to the left and right sides after you pass through the second set of mahogany doors, the beautiful religious mural painted behind the altar, the breath taking stain glass windows representing the Stations of the Cross…Hermione’s childhood replayed in her mind as she remembered why she loved this church so much. 

Her mother walked to the right to go light a candle near the statue of the Blessed Mother.  Hermione followed her, and they stopped by the candles.  There were about ten to twelve candles lit already, but there were many empty slots left to fit a candle.  Emma slipped her money into the money box for two candles; one for her and her daughter.  Emma picked up two candles, and handed one to Hermione.  Hermione took the candle, and walked to face the Blessed Mother’s statue.  She slid the candle into the slot right by Mary’s feet.  Hermione found a match, stuck it into a flame of a lit candle, and then lit her candle with the lit match.  She made the sign of the cross, and began her prayer.

_“Holy Mother of our Savior, I come before you today with a heavy heart.  My fiancé is away from home going save his parents in the Ukrainian side of the Carpathian Mountains.  Help him return safely home with his parents.  Help me, holy mother, with the planning of the wedding.  Help me keep a leveled head, and always connected to your Divine Son.  I pray that I find my dress soon.  The wedding is in ten months, and I’m still without a dress.  May the good Lord guide me in the right direction.  Whatever his decision is, I will accept it.  In all these things, I pray.  Amen”_

Hermione looked to where her mother was, and noticed she was standing next to her.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Hermione nodded, and they turned to leave.  They walked toward the mahogany exit doors, dipped their fingers into the holy water, made the sign of the cross, and left.

As they were walking down the strip, one dress shop was putting out new dresses.  Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.  A lady was fitting the most beautiful wedding gown that a princess would wear on a mannequin.  It was a long sleeve princess style white satin gown with crystal beading.

“Mom, that’s it!  That’s my dress!  We have to go so I can try it on!”

Hermione tugged her mother’s arm into the direction of the bridal shop, and her mother giggled the majority of the way there.

They made it to Fauna’s Boutique, and Hermione let go of her mother’s arm, so she could go to the mannequin in the window that had her dress on.  This petite middle aged red haired lady walked up to them.

“Good afternoon, ma’am, how may I help you?”

Hermione never took her eyes off the dress, and replied dreamily, “I would like to try on this dress please.”

The lady replied, “Oh, that’s one of our newest gowns.  This dress was inspired by the upcoming nuptials of Lord Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jean Granger.  This is one of my signature designs.  I have designed wedding gowns for the majority of the Royal Family for years.”

Hermione turned to the lady, “I’m Hermione Granger, Lord Harry James Potter’s fiancée.”

“Oh my goodness!  Miss Hermione Jean Granger is in my store, and she wants to try on the wedding gown I designed!  My name is Fauna.  I am the owner of this boutique.”

Emma and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at this woman.

Fauna motioned, “Come to the back.  I’ll measure you to see what size gown you would wear.”

Suddenly, the atmosphere of the boutique changed from a Muggle feeling to a strong feeling of Fairy magic.

-Somewhere in Romania-

After practicing with Balimier, Harry retired to his tent to rest.  He opened up Merlin’s book, and began reading some more.  Harry learned a lot from his ancestor.  Merlin was intelligent, strong, and skilled at what he did.  While on his mission, Harry has learned how to perform all sorts of magic (old and modern) without the use of a wand, cast spells and charms while in his Animagus form, how to fly without the use of a broom, proper way to use runes, and was currently working on a way to talk to older Hermione without sending letters.  After studying how to perform the rite, Harry walked out of the tent.

Balimier was playing an Elfish love song on his flute.  Harry couldn’t help but sit, and listen.  The feeling that was put into the section of the song that was meant to have the romantic touch to it; it made Harry’s heart melt.  When Balimier finished playing, he turned his head toward Harry’s direction.

“Lord Potter, I didn’t know you were sitting there…”

“It’s alright, Balimier.  That was beautiful.”

“Thank you.   I wrote that song for the love of my life.”

“And you left her to come with me?”

“Lord Potter, I chose to accompany you on this journey to get your parents back.  Avonya understands my reasoning.”

Harry hung his head, and Balimier read his mind, “Don’t feel as if you took me away from my dear Avonya because you didn’t.  I made the decision on my own.  Avonya knows not to talk me out of something that I have already set my mind to do.”

Harry smiled then questioned, “Could you help me with something?  I’ll explain it when we are in the tent.”

Balimier nodded, and followed Harry to the tent.

-Back in England-

Hermione and her mother arrived home just in time for supper.  Her father cooked a lamb shank with cheesy scalloped potatoes with a garden salad.  They sat down at the table, and the conversation started.

“Well, how was your shopping day?”

“Oh dad, at first, I thought it was doomed because I couldn’t find my wedding gown.  After going to Our Lady of Lourdes and praying, we passed by Fauna’s Bridal Boutique and the lady was putting out my wedding gown!  Let’s just say, I have a dress!”

Daniel smiled, “I’m very proud of you, Mione.  I’m so glad that you finally found it.”

Hermione smiled, and continued eating her supper.

After she finished her supper, Hermione took a bath, and was now ready for bed.  She walked into her bedroom only to find Harry in spiritual form in her bedroom.  Her eyes widened, and she closed the door behind her.

“Harry?  Is it really you?  How…”

Harry chuckled, “Yes, love, it is really me.  My body is in the tent in the Romanian part of the Carpathian Mountains.  My journey is not over yet.  I still have the skill and strength test left.  Oh darling, I miss you terribly.”

“I miss you, too.  Oh God, I wish I can hold you!”

Harry smiled, “It would be very funny if you tried because you would go straight through me.”

“Oh Harry, shut up!” Harry laughed, and Hermione continued, “This is the best Christmas present I could ever want.”

“Don’t worry; your present will make it tomorrow through my dear godmother that I love so much.  Oh, I have a question for you.  If I send you the desk, could you write to your younger self and keep her updated with all that happened during fifth year with us?”

“Of course!  Yes, I’ll do it.”

Harry smiled, and Hermione continued, “Guess what I found?”

“I knew you would.  I can’t wait to see you in it.  It’s time for me to go.  I love you.”

Tears flowed from Hermione’s eyes then Harry lifted his hand, and caressed her cheek.  They closed the gap between them, and when their lips met, Harry disappeared.

-December 24, 1995-

Hermione walked up to the seventh floor in search for the Room of Requirement.  After taking the last step from the stairs, she walked over to the tapestry, and looked across from it.  She thought about a room where plans can be mapped out.  Then…it happened.  The wall opened up when she pushed.

When Hermione walked into the room, there were cork boards covering each wall with tables under each one.  She smiled, and closed the door behind her.


	11. Detective Hermione Granger

-December 1995-

After making her final round for the evening (one of the many Prefect duties), Hermione meandered her way to the seventh floor.  After climbing up the stairs, she made her way to the door where the MA meetings were always held.  When she reached the wall, she began to wish for a room to map out things.  Right in front of her eyes, a large mahogany door took shape.  Hermione walked up to the door, grabbed the knob, and opened it up.  To her surprise, the room was filled with cork boards, parchment, chalkboards, chalk, and erasers.

Hermione, with a pep in her step, walked in and closed the door behind her.  She walked to the left side by the entrance door, and began her mapping.

“Alright, his parents died on October 31, 1981.  He goes to live with his only living relatives the Dursleys that same night.  In September 1991, he comes to school here and became friends with Ron and me.  But, oh!”

She crumbled up the parchment then started over.

She began writing.

_October 31, 1981 Lily and James Potter murdered; Harry goes to live with Lily’s sister and husband._

_September 1, 1991 Harry, Ron, and I start Hogwarts._

_October 31, 1991 Harry and Ron saved me from a troll_

_May, 1992 Harry meets Voldemort for the second time_

_1992-93 Chamber of Secrets opens up and Harry saves Ginny_

_1993-94 Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban; Harry meets his godfather and learned the truth about his parents’ death._

_1994-95 Triwizard Tournament Cedric dies during Harry’s third encounter with Voldemort_

_1995-96 Sirius dies by Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries due to Harry not using a mirror Sirius gave him._

_1996-97 Professor Dumbledore dies when the Death Eaters storm Hogwarts thanks to Draco and no one listened to Harry.  I fell in love with Ron…yuck!_

_1997-98 Horcrux hunt; Battle of Hogwarts; Fred, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Hedwig died this year; Voldemort dies._

_98-99 I completed my seventh year; Ron and Harry begin working with the Ministry in the Auror department._

_99-00 I went off to college at SWU in the States._

_October 25, 2000 Harry proposed to Ginny._

_November 9, 2001 Harry buys the desk; found my letter; responded to the letter_

_Mid-November 2001 Harry and my pasts change and we are now engaged_

_December 2001 Everyone’s pasts change due to Harry and I’s correspondence through the desk_

_January-May 2002 Harry and older me begin planning a wedding_

_June 2002 Harry and my older self continue to correspond with me to figure out how to change what shouldn’t have happened in Harry’s past._

Hermione wiped the sweat from her forehead then began with her in 1995.

_November 1994 Harry and I started dating (thanks to Harry from 2001)_

_December 25, 1994 Harry and I go to the Yule Ball together_

_February 1995 Harry saves me in the second task of the tournament_

_June 1995 Cedric lives; Peter Pettigrew is in prison; Dumbledore is exposed and is in prison_

_July 1995 Sirius gave Harry a mirror as a way to stay in touch with him without getting into trouble_

_September 1995 Umbridge is new DADA teacher_

_October 1995 McGonagall’s Army was formed to help with OWL exams; Harry has dreams of being Voldemort’s snake; Mr Weasley gets seriously injured_

_November 1995 Umbridge holds Harry for detention and his right hand constantly hurts him_

_December 1995 More detentions and I noticed a scar on Harry’s hand; Harry is not using the mirror Sirius gave him; Harry is having dreams about Sirius in trouble_

Hermione stopped to catch her breath.  Then it dawned on her; if Harry uses the mirror that Sirius gave him, they wouldn’t have to go to the Ministry of Magic to hear about the prophecy, and Sirius will be saved.

After catching her breath, she concluded, “I know what needs to happen.  Umbridge needs to be exposed as a child abuser.  Harry needs to use the mirror that Sirius gave him to assure him that his dreams are only dreams and nothing more.  He needs to practice Occlumency with Professor Snape to block out those dreams so he can finally have a good night sleep.  Oh, Hermione, how will you accomplish this?”

She placed her board and marker back on the table then turned to the exit.  After exhaling, she exited the room only to leave it in total darkness until next time.


	12. Strength Test Part 1

-December 25, 2002 Granger Household-

“Happy Christmas, Mione.”

Hermione opened her eyes to see the spirit form of her fiancé smiling at her.  She smiled and sat up in the bed, “Happy Christmas, Harry.  Today won’t be the same without you.”

Harry hung his head, exhaled, and agreed, “I know it won’t be the same.  You need to be strong for the both of us.  Balimier and I will be on the move again today.  I will talk to you when we set up camp.  I don’t know how long that will be, but I will do the best I can.”

Hermione nodded then a lone tear streaked down her cheek.  Harry walked toward her then he knelt down in front of her.

“I love you.”

She sniffed back the tears, “I love you, too.”

“I’ve never broken a promise yet and I don’t intend to do so now.  I will return to you.”

Hermione lifted her head, looked at him deep into the eyes, and confidently said, “I know you will.”

Harry smiled then he faded away.  Hermione couldn’t hold the flood gate back any longer.  Tears poured from her eyes, and she buried her face into the pillow.

-December 25, 1995 Grimmauld Place-

After opening up presents, Hermione was watching Harry interact with his godfather and godmother along with Amy.  Fourteen years it has been since they last seen each other and two years ago, Sirius returned into Harry’s life.  She smiled to see them getting along so well.

Hermione began to think of the night Lily and James were murdered.  Hagrid showed up at Potter Manor only to see it engulfed in flames.  He saved Harry and drove off on Sirius’s motorcycle.  He didn’t bring Harry to McGonagall and Dumbledore until November 2nd.  What happened on November 1st?  She had questions and Harry had that same question.  What she wasn’t predicting, was that Harry asked the question.

“I want to ask you two something.  It has been on my mind for a long time,” Harry began then Sirius and Lauren nodded for him to continue, “Hagrid saved me from my burning home.  He then took me to Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall…”

Lauren interrupted, “I took you.  When I learned what he was going to do with you, I went against his wishes and took you in.”

Harry’s mouth dropped, and Sirius continued, “We had you for the day then Dumbledore…” Harry noticed Sirius’s hands ball up into fists.

Lauren took over, “Albus went to Gringotts and froze your parents’ will.  The Auror’s came to the house demanding you.  Being that Sirius was an Auror, he attempted to negotiate with them; however, Albus Dumbledore showed up.  He talked about how Lily wanted you to go live with her sister, Petunia.  Well, Sirius and I knew that to be false so we argued.”

“What happened?” Hermione was too interested in what was being said instead of realizing her boyfriend was about to boil over.

Lauren continued after Sirius left with Harry, “Albus practically summoned Harry away from me.  I wasn’t going down without a fight.  I began sending every hex I knew at the son of a bitch!  Well, let’s just say that a body binding spell was sent my way while I was firing all those hexes.  Sirius chased the Auror’s out the door in his Animagus form.  While I was bounded, Dumbledore put all sorts of blocks on Harry to keep him from his true magical ability.  After he finished, Hagrid showed up and took Harry away.  The rest, as they say, is history.”

Hermione couldn’t believe what she heard.  She needed to tell older Harry…and fast!

-December 25, 2002 Granger Home-

Lauren showed up after the Grangers had their Christmas meal.  She introduced herself to Hermione’s parents, and had a long enjoyable conversation.  Lauren turned to Hermione, and pulled out a red and green wrapped box from her bag.  Hermione looked at her fiancé’s godmother as the present was coming closer to her.  She took the lovely present from Lauren, and tore into it.  Lauren giggled as she watched the paper fly as Hermione was making her way into the box.

Hermione pulled out an envelope, opened it up, then squealed, “I got a Bride to be massage package at Witch Hazel’s Salon and Spa!”

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart!” Emma hugged her daughter with the same excitement.

Lauren smiled then looked inside the box at one more item that Hermione forgot to take out.  Hermione turned her gaze to Lauren, followed her gaze to the shrunken desk in the box.  Hermione picked up the desk, and heard the jiggle of the secret compartment. 

“What was that?” Daniel questioned as he looked at the tiny object in his daughter’s hand.

Hermione bit her lip then conjured up, “Oh, um, I shook it by accident…let me go put this desk in my room, and turn it to its normal size.”

She turned away and bolted upstairs.  She closed her bedroom door, put the desk in the corner by her window seat, and tapped the desk twice.  The desk grew and widened to its natural size.  Hermione pressed the button for the secret compartment.  The door popped open, and there was a letter.  She pulled the letter out, and opened it.

_My dearest Harry,_

_Happy Christmas!  I know you are not spending it with my older counterpart, but you are going get your parents and my older counterpart knows how much you want your parents back._

_After we opened presents, you asked your godparents about what happened to you on November 1 st the day after your parents were supposedly killed.  We’ll…how should I put this?  You were taken in by your godmother!  You spent the day with the ones you should have been placed with!  But here’s why you were brought to the Dursleys; Professor Dumbledore froze your parents’ will then came to Grimmauld Place and demanded you to be taken to your aunt.  After a long fight, Dumbledore put Lauren in a body binding spell, took you, and put all these blocks on you!_

_If I were you, I would have someone do a test to see how many blocks you have and what they are blocking._

_Whenever you can, write me back.  I think your younger counterpart wanted Lauren to do the test on him.  If you do it before your younger counterpart, write me back to let me know._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Hermione_

How could Hermione answer this?  Harry has blocks on him; multiple blocks.  Hopefully, he would contact her soon so she can relay this to him!  For now, she had to reply to her younger counterpart.  She found the parchment in the drawer, took out the quill and ink, dipped the quill into the ink, and wrote her response.

_My younger counterpart,_

_First off, Happy Christmas!  I do understand Harry’s situation; yet I miss him terribly.  Harry sent me the desk so I can correspond to you until he is able to do so again._

_I can’t believe that Albus Dumbledore put blocks on our Harry!  I must find a way to get this information to him.  Dumbledore was scared of Harry’s full potential and that Harry would replace him as one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world!  Oh, the nerve of that man!_

_The information I will tell you right now will help you with what’s to come this year.  First, Umbridge is a child abuser!  Look at Harry’s hand; it will say, “I must not tell lies.”  That is your proof to Professor McGonagall to get that horrible ugly woman out!  Young Harry needs to practice Occlumency!  If he doesn’t, Sirius will die!  Voldemort is planting all those false images in his head because he knows Harry will react to them.  Get Harry to use the mirror that Sirius gave him to make sure Sirius is alright before he goes to the Ministry of Magic.  Tell Lauren that Sirius needs to stay behind so he doesn’t get killed by his cousin, Bellatrix!  Enclosed is a map of the Department of Mysteries on how to get to the prophecy and the quickest way to get out before the Death Eaters and Voldemort show up!_

_Whenever you have questions, write to me.  I will tell you everything you need to know._

_Your Older Counterpart_

After she placed the letter in the envelope and sent it off through the secret compartment, Harry’s spirit form appeared in front of her.

Hermione jumped, “Oh God, Harry, don’t do that again!”

He chuckled then began with what he came for, “I wanted to tell you that Balimier and I set up camp for the time being.  The castle is at the top of the mountain.  When we got to the top, we discovered the castle was guarded with an Ukrainian Ironbelly.  If that dragon is my strength test, I’m done for!”

Hermione turned to face her window with her window seat.  Harry could tell that she was keeping something from him.  He walked up to her, “Mione, you are hiding something from me.  Darling, just say it.”

She turned to face him, and unloaded everything that her younger counterpart had told her.  Harry couldn’t believe the nerve of Albus Dumbledore.  After all these years, he thought the man was looking out for him; protecting him.  Lately, he realized how wrong he was about his former Headmaster.  Multiple blocks on him, and taken away from his godparents (his rightful caretakers) all in the same day.  What Harry wanted to do right that second was to go to Azkaban and give Albus Dumbledore a piece of his mind.

After she finished, Hermione couldn’t take his silence, “Harry, please speak to me.”

He finally answered her, “I already know about the blocks.  Lauren removed two blocks for me to turn into my Animagus form and to where I can use magic without the use of a wand.  I’ll ask Balimier to perform a block detection charm.  Perhaps there is a way for him to remove them so maybe I can get into the castle and to my parents.  Thank you for telling me this.  I hope my younger counterpart is somehow getting all those blocks removed.”

“He is.  Oh, Harry, please be careful.”

He smiled, “I will.  I love you…”

Hermione interrupted him, “I love you, too!”

-Ukrainian side of the Carpathian Mountains December 25, 2002-

Harry woke up, sat up, and questioned, “Is there a way that you can test to see if I have any magical blocks on me?”

Noticing the flabbergasted expression on Balimier’s face, Harry decided to explain, “I just found out from my fiancée’s younger counterpart that Albus Dumbledore placed multiple blocks on me when I was only a year old.  Is there a way to find out if I do have blocks on me?”

“Yes, Lord Potter, there is a way that the Elves perform a test for blocks.  Ly there and I will begin the test,” Balimier gently guided Harry back to the cot like bed so the test could begin.

Balimier took out a purplish blue powdery substance then added some grainy substance to it causing it to smoke.  He started murmuring something in Elfish that Harry couldn’t understand.  Whenever there was a block, the smoke rose higher.  The smoke rose up from the mortar about seven times.  Balimier’s eyes widened in disbelief; how could Albus be so cruel to a one year old?  Harry should have died a long time ago due to how many and the types of blocks on him.

Balimier took out some red powdery substance then added the same grainy substance to cause it to smoke.  He started murmuring in Elfish while waving the smoking mixture from head to foot.  The smoke rose about three times indicating something abnormal.

After putting down the mortar, he motioned for Harry to sit up, “My Lord, you have more than just a few blocks.  You have a block on your intelligence, on your magical core, a loyalty charm, a love charm, and a faint trace of an intolerance charm.  I don’t know who the charms were directed to.  I do know that your intelligence was blocked a great deal!  Your magical core’s blocked tremendously!  I’m surprised that you are still alive!”

“Can you remove all of this?”

“Yes, Lord Potter, it will take all of your strength and mine to remove this.  I’m talking about the mind, my Lord.  You will have to concentrate on removing the blocks and charms while I do the rest.”

Harry nodded, lied back down, and answered, “Alright, let’s go.”

Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on removing those blocks and charms.  Balimier took out an Elfish talisman then he began chanting in Elfish.  Harry began to feel a weight lifting off his brain, and it felt nice.  Suddenly, Balimier was becoming easier to understand.  Harry realized that he could speak Elfish.  Harry concentrated more, and more weights continued to lift off him.  He was beginning to feel his true strength from deep within.  Harry now felt he could take down the Iron Belly, and go rescue his parents. 

Balimier stopped the chanting, placed the talisman down, and said, “Open your eyes.”

Harry opened his eyes only to see that it was blurry.  Odd, he could always see with his glasses on…wait a minute, his glasses were on!  He removed his glasses and he could see clearer.  He thought about his wand, and the wand floated into his hand from the side table.

Balimier asked, “How are you feeling?”

Harry replied to him in Elfish, “ _I feel different.  It feels like a hole has been filled up._ ”

“You have the ability to talk to others in their native tongue.  Your wandless magic was blocked some so you could only use it a little; now, you can use it to its full potential.”

Harry picked up Merlin’s book from the side table.  He began reading it.

“This is so much easier to read now.  At first, I didn’t know what most of this said.  Now, I understand it much better.”

Harry read through and found how to combine both Merlin’s wand and staff.  Harry also found how to make himself immortal and how to make the woman still be fertile during immortality.  Harry thought that was impossible for the women to be fertile during immortality, but leave it to Merlin to figure it out.

“Harry…”

He looked up and Balimier continued, “Think of an animal then do as if you’re turning into your Animagus form.”

Harry thought Balimier was going bonkers, but he did it anyway.  He thought of a phoenix then he transformed.

Balimier smiled, “I knew it!  You are a multiple Animagi.  Meaning, you can turn into any animal you desire.”

Harry turned back to his human self then made the “I got an idea” expression.

Balimier smiled, and questioned, “You have a plan don’t you?”

Harry turned to Balimier, “I know how to get rid of that dragon.”


	13. Strength Test Part 2

-St. Mungo’s December 26, 1995-

Sirius and Hermione were in the waiting room while Harry was getting tested for blocks and other charms or jinxes that might be affecting him.  Hermione was reading Antony and Cleopatra while Sirius kept staring at the clock.  Lauren walked over to them.  Hermione slammed her book closed to hear the news.

Lauren began, “They are still running tests on him.  They performed the potions and charms tests already.  The block test just started.  Depending on how many blocks he has, the longevity of the test will be.  I need to head back to check on the progress.”

“Lauren!”

She turned around to see Sirius walking toward her.

He whispered, “How bad is it?”

She sighed, “He has two potions in his system.  That is all I can disclose to you at this time.  I am not supposed to relay any information until all tests are completed.

Sirius’s facial expression was blank then he added, “I’m sorry; all I heard was blah…blah…blah, do I make you horny baby.”

Lauren punched him in the arm, and spun around to go back to Harry.  Sirius walked back to his seat to see Hermione with an expression that read, “Well?”

“Lauren couldn’t tell me anything.  We have to wait until…”

Hermione answered, “Seriously, what did she tell you?”

“I can’t fool you.  Harry has two potions in his system.  That is all she could tell me.”

Hermione began to think what potions could be on him.  She already knew who gave them to him; Dumbledore, but what potions?

-December 26, 2002 Ukrainian side of the Carpathian Mountains-

Harry walked out his tent to see Balimier waiting for him. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, my lord.  I am ready to see what your plan is on getting rid of that dragon,” Balimier smiled as he watched Harry transform into his new animal form.

An extra-large Ukrainian Ironbelly was standing before Balimier.  It lifted his head, and let out a roar that equaled to the size of this beast.

-St. Mungo’s 1995-

After waiting for about an hour, Lauren walked into the waiting room and motioned for Hermione and Sirius to follow her.

“How is he?”

Lauren sighed, “I’ll explain everything when we get into Harry’s room.  Once I explain everything and what will happen next, you can ask all the questions you want.”

Sirius and Hermione nodded in agreement then followed Lauren to Harry’s room.  He was sitting in the bed drinking some water and eating some biscuits.

“How are you feeling?” Hermione was concerned, and Harry answered, “I’m doing alright.  They are about to take me back to remove whatever they found on me.”

Hermione questioned, “What did they find on you?”

Lauren walked in at the same time, and began explaining, “He has a core block, intelligence block, an intolerance potion against you Hermione, a loyalty potion to Dumbledore and Ron Weasley, and a block on his physical strength.  The block on his core is really scaring us because we don’t know what will happen when the block is removed.”

Sirius walked up to Harry, “We’ll be waiting on you, little pup.  Don’t give those healers too much trouble.”

Harry laughed then Hermione walked up to him, “It’ll be alright.  Once all those potions and blocks are gone, you can be yourself…finally!”

Harry smiled, “That’s all I ever wanted.”

Hermione returned the smile, “I know.”

Harry was wheeled out the room, and Lauren escorted Sirius and Hermione to a different waiting room then took off to go help the healers remove the blocks.

-Diagon Alley December 26, 2002-

Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and little Alice were sitting inside at the Witch’s Brew Café drinking their hot chocolate watching the snow fall.

“Hermione, I got the save the date in the owl mail yesterday.  I love that picture of you two!  Harry with no glasses!  How did you do it?” Ginny was eager to get the details about the picture.

Hermione giggled, “It wasn’t difficult to get Harry to take off his glasses.  The bad news was he couldn’t see a foot in front of him.  I had to practically tell him where to look for the camera.”

Something caught Luna’s eye.  She got up, walked to the magazine rack, picked up the Daily Prophet, and walked back to her seat.

“Oh no, Hermione, you need to see this.”

**THE DATE IS SET FOR THE WEDDING OF A LIFETIME!**

**Lord Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jean Granger set the date for October 31, 2003!  This is no ordinary wedding let me assure you; it is a Royal Wedding!  Yes, you heard correctly; Lord Harry James Potter is a third cousin to Her Royal Majesty Queen Elizabeth II and is related to King Arthur as well as the Great Wizard Merlin!**

**What is next with this couple?  Will they one day become king and queen of the Wizarding World?  Will the Ministry of Magic be obliviated from our society?**

**Remember the date is October 31, 2003!  It is also the anniversary of the deaths of Lord Harry’s parents.  What a way to have his parents with him in spirit but set that date to change it from sad to happy!  Bravo, Lord Potter!  We’ll see the both of you at Westminster Abbey!**

Hermione was fuming.  She wanted blood.  The only media source she wanted to give that information to was The Quibbler.  After looking at the author of the article, she was sent over the deep end.

“I will personally march over to the Minister and demand a restraining order to be filed on that damn woman!  That obnoxious inconsiderate beetle needs to learn boundaries!”

“Woah…Hermione…calm down!  What would Harry do in this situation?” Ginny attempted to get Hermione to think before she overreacted. 

After thinking about Harry, Hermione’s mind was filled with images of a large medieval castle in ruins with a large Ukrainian Ironbelly charging out the castle.  Before she could say anything, fire shot out of…her mouth?...no, it was Harry’s!  Her mind was connected to Harry?

“Hermione!”

“Hermione!”

Finally, she snapped out of it to see her two best friends attempting to figure out why her face turned ghostly white.

She broke the silence, “You two will never believe what I just saw.  I, somehow, connected to Harry’s mind!  I got to see what he is seeing right now!”

Luna turned pale, and Ginny decided to get nosy, “What is he seeing right now?”

-Castle ruins in Ukrainian border Carpathian Mountains 2002-

Two incredibly large male dragons roared at each other then the larger one attacked the smaller one.  The smaller one roared in pain then bit the larger one’s tail.  The larger one roared then took off toward the sky.  The smaller dragon followed the larger one, when the dragon turned around to the see the other one following him, it smiled.  The dragon turned to face its opponent, and blew fire toward it.  The smaller roared louder than before due to the burns it was getting from the fire.  The larger dragon flew toward the smaller one and took its neck in its mouth.  After a couple hours of struggling, the neck of the smaller dragon broke.  The larger dragon opened its mouth and the smaller dragon fell to its death at the foot of the draw bridge of the ruined castle.  Balimier gasped and ran up to the dragon.  He placed a hand on the dragon’s snout.  The victorious dragon flew down, and Balimier was attempting to grab an arrow with a shaking arm.  Suddenly, the dragon laughed.

Balimier sighed relief, “My lord, you scared me half to death!”

Harry was back to his normal self laughing his bum off, “You should have seen your face!”

“The jokester just like your godfather and father,” Balimier gave him a well done pat on the back, and crossed the draw bridge.

-Weasleys Wizard Whizzes 2002-

Hermione was holding her goddaughter, Alice, while Ginny was relieving herself in the bathroom.  While laughing at some of the kids testing out a new product, Hermione felt the presence of someone or something in her mind.  She focused on it, and suddenly, she got it.

_“Hermione?”_

_“Harry?  Are we talking through our minds?”_

_“Yes, but how?”_

_“I don’t know.  How is your mission going?”_

_“I just fought an Ukrainian Ironbelly, and won.  Now, I’m walking inside the castle my parents are in.”_

_“You fought an Ironbelly and won!  How is it possible?”_

_“Balimier removed all blocks that he found on me.  I can see without my glasses!  I am also a multiple Animagus meaning I can turn into any creature I want!”_

_“Harry, that is astounding!  Come visit me tonight!  We can talk more then.  Right now, I need to give Alice back to Ginny and head home.”_

_“Love you, Mione.”_

_“I love you, too, Harry.”_

After talking to Ginny and handing Alice back, Hermione bade farewell to her friends, and disapparated back to her childhood home.

“I’m home!” she called out as she hung her coat on the rack.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re home!  Are you ready to go try on your reception gown?” Emma questioned with a huge smile on her face.

Hermione returned the smile, “Can I go rest for a minute then we could go to Fauna’s to try on my reception dress?”

Emma nodded and Hermione walked upstairs to her bedroom.  When she closed the door to her room, the door to the secret compartment jiggled.  Hermione ran to the desk, opened the compartment, removed the letter from the envelope, and read it.

_Dear older me,_

_It was a long morning!  Harry went through many tests and he had some blocks on him plus two potions!_

She read about the different blocks and potions that were placed on Harry.  Her blood boiled at the nerve of Albus Dumbledore.  She decided to put those feelings aside and continued on with the letter.

_All the healers were scared to remove the block on his magical core due to fear of the unknown.  I don’t blame them.  You and I don’t know Harry’s true potential and neither do the healers!_

_The blocks and potions were removed from his system.  Harry can now see without his glasses!  He is a multiple Animagus, can perform magic without his wand, can make himself fly without a broom, is a Metamorphmagus, and can read books written in the ancient text and able to understand it!  Oh cricket, do you know what this means?  He can get rid of Voldemort!_

_Write back when you can!_

_Your younger self_

Hermione opened the drawer, removed the writing utensils, and wrote a reply.

_Dear younger me,_

_I am relieved that Harry can now be himself!  Dumbledore must have been deathly afraid of Harry for him to cast those types of blocks on him.  Loyalty potion…I can’t believe the nerve of that man!  An intolerance potion!!!  No wonder Harry acted strange when we were with others then when we were alone…he was himself!  That’s it!  I’m going talk to Albus Dumbledore and he’s going to get a piece of my mind!_

_Sorry, my nerves are shot at the moment due to an article in the Daily Prophet by that insect Rita Skeeter!  How did she find out the date of Harry and I’s wedding; I will never know.  I can’t believe what he is capable of now that those blocks are gone.  I miss Harry terribly._

_I have to go now.  I need to rest before mum and I go to Fauna’s Boutique so I can try on my reception dress._

_Your older self_

She folded the letter, sealed it, addressed it, and sent it on its way.  Not long after she closed the compartment, she turned around to see Harry’s spirit form sitting on her bed.

She let out a shriek, “Oh God!  Harry, don’t do that to me again!  I thought I told you to come talk to me tonight?”

“I had to come now.  I wanted to see you.”

Hermione smiled and went to sit down on the bed, “You are more handsome without your glasses.  The Daily Prophet found out about our wedding date.”

Harry sighed, “Oh no, Rita Skeeter strikes again!”

Hermione chimed in, “I want a restraining order against her!  Thank God, I have a copy of the article so you can read it.  I want to know about how you fought a dragon!”

Harry explained everything, and Hermione was in shock.  How her husband-to-be fought a territorial dragon and came out victorious showed her his new strength and intelligence level!  You have to be very clever to outsmart a territorial dragon.

“Now, it’s the intelligence test left.  I can’t reach the tower my parents are in.”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, and Harry explained, “There’s a sphinx guarding the tower.  I will have to solve a riddle.  I want a decent night sleep so I can face it sometime this week.  Hopefully, I can make it home for New Years.”

“I hope so, too.  Oh, Harry, I miss you so much!”

He reached over and his hand brushed her cheek, “I miss you, too.”

Hermione looked at her watch, “Oh Merlin’s mushrooms!  Harry, I have to go!  Mum and I are going for my fitting of my reception dress!”

“Have fun; I love you.”

Hermione smiled, and declared, “I love you, too.  Talk to you tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and faded away.  Hermione opened the door, “Mum are you ready?” walked out, then closed it behind her.


	14. Intelligence Test

-December 28, 2002 Castle Ruins Ukrainian Carpathian Mountains-

Harry walked out his tent to see Balimier sharpening the arrowheads on his arrows.

“Good morning, my Lord.  That two day rest served you some good.  You’re going to need that because your last test is upon you.”

Harry furrowed his eye brows, “My last test?” then it dawned on him, “Oh, the intelligence test!  That sphinx…” he concluded with a hint of aggravation.

Balimier laughed, “I understand why you feel that way.  You are ready to get to your parents; however, not all tasks are easy.”

Harry nodded, “I understand that because of how I had to get rid of Voldemort!  This quest is proving to be one for history books.”

Balimier smiled, “Go get yourself ready.  You have a sphinx and who knows what else before you get to your parents.”

Harry walked into the tent.  He picked up Excalibur, attached the sheath with the sword to his belt, summoned Merlin’s wand, and summoned Merlin’s staff.  Before he began to merge the staff and wand, he felt someone enter his mind.

_“Good morning, Harry, did you have a restful day yesterday?”_

_“Yes, Mione, I rested up so I can go test my knowledge with a sphinx.”_

_“Please be careful.”_

_“You know I will.  Did you go try on the reception dress?”_

_“Yes, Harry, it is so beautiful.  I would make every princess jealous!”_

_“I know you will.  How are our younger selves doing?”_

_“Oh, I have a letter to read to you.  You will enjoy it!  It definitely changes for the better!”_

_“Good, let’s hear it.”_

_“Dear older me,_

_You will never believe what I found on Harry’s hand this morning.  A faint scar that read, ‘I mustn’t tell lies!’  Umbridge has gone too far!  After I close this letter, I’m taking Harry to Professor McGonagall to take action!  I don’t care if she works for the Ministry of Magic; child abuse is still a serious crime that she needs to be punished for!_

_Any news on older Harry?  Did he reach his parents yet?  I’m worried about him.  I know you worry every day about him being that you two are soon to marry in the upcoming year, and he’s far away in God knows what part of the world._

_Time for me to close; I want to take action on Umbridge!  Oh, I forgot!  Harry is using the mirror Sirius gave him, and he is learning Occlumency extremely well if I do say so.  Alright, I need to close now.  Write back when you have news on older Harry._

_Your younger self”_

_“Wow!  Umbridge may get the sack!  I like that!  I am enthused about my younger self using the mirror that Sirius gave me.  Hopefully, we won’t have a repeat in the Department of Mysteries.”_

_“I hope not!  According to my younger self’s letters, Lauren and Sirius rekindled their lost relationship.  Sirius even proposed to Lauren!”_

_“I can hear the baby cries already!”_

_“Very funny, Lord Jokester!”_

_“I love our new line of communication.  We can dirty talk with each other.”_

_“Yeah…sure…I don’t believe.”_

_“I’m enjoying this conversation, love, but I need to finish getting ready to go face that sphinx.”_

_“Alright, I love you.  Please be careful.”_

_“I promise.”_

He no longer felt Hermione, and he turned to combine the staff and wand.  While chanting the spell, Harry brought the wand to the staff to where they touched and eventually merged.  The Elder Frost Staff was a mix of both the staff and the wand.  It was the same color of the wand, but it twisted with the same crystal on top.  Harry, wandlessly, created a back holder for the staff.  He put it on, and slid the staff into the holster.  He walked out the tent to see Balimier armed and waiting for him.

“Are you ready?”

Harry nodded, and they began their climb up to the tower.  They reached the door to go up the stairs to the right tower, and there it was sitting on a pedestal; the sphinx.  This sphinx had a woman’s face with the body of a female lion.  When the sphinx spoke, she sounded angelic.

“If you want to go to the tower, you will have to answer three riddles correctly.”

“I am ready,” Harry politely accepted the challenge.

The sphinx smiled, and began, “Here is your first riddle: Each dawn and daybreak begins with me, at dusk I'll be first you see, daises begin to grow with me, I'm in their seeds and also the weeds, but in the sun I am not found and still, each day I'll be around.  What am I?”

That was a hard one.  Harry thought, and then confidently answered, “The letter D.”

“Correct, Lord Potter.  Now, here’s your next riddle: When you have me, you feel like sharing me; but, if you share me, then you won’t have me.  What am I?”

Harry chuckled, “The answer is a secret.”

“Very good, Lord Potter.  This is your last riddle.  Answer wisely.  Your last riddle is this: I cannot be felt, seen or touched; yet I can be found in everybody; my existence is always in debate; yet there is a style of music named after me.  What am I?”

That was the hardest one Harry believed.  Then he began to concentrate.  _Cannot be felt, seen, or touched…found in everyone…debatable existence…style of music was named after it…_

Harry smiled, “Everyone has one of those, even you, beautiful sphinx; the answer is soul.”

The sphinx smiled, and stated, “Continue on your quest, Lord Potter.  You are very wise, and very charming.  Your parents are up these stairs behind the door of thorns.”

The sphinx disappeared, and Harry continued up the stairs with Balimier following behind. 

After what seemed like hours of climbing stairs, they finally reach the end…the door of thorns.  The thorns looked sharp, and Harry remembered that Excalibur was the sharpest weapon in the world.  He unsheathed the sword and swung.  The thorny vines fell to the ground, but to Harry’s surprise; more thorny vines grew.  Excalibur was placed back into the sheath, and Harry took the Elder Staff.  Harry pointed the crystal at the thorny vines, and the spell shot out causing the vines to explode when the spell made contact with them.  Harry carefully walked into the room in the top of the tower.

Harry fell to the floor when he looked at the ones who were sleeping in beautiful canopy beds.  Their bodies changed according to the time, but never decayed because they were alive.  Harry still couldn’t believe his parents were right there.

“My Lord, are you well?”

“Yes, Balimier, I’m just taking this in; my parents are right there.  I haven’t seen them in…twenty one years.”

“Well, my Lord, if you wake them up, you can talk to them and hug them.”

Harry stood up, and walked toward the canopy bed with the cream colored sheets.  His mother was laying there; sleeping like an angel according to Harry.  She was more beautiful than what he remembered.  He leaned over and kissed his mother on her cheek.  Her eye lids began to flutter.


	15. Welcome Back, Lord James and Lady Lily Potter

Her heavy eye lids slowly opened to see her handsome son smiling like a fool.  He gave her a hug when she was attempting to sit up, but was knocked over.

Lily giggled, “Oh, Harry, I miss you as well!  Can I at least sit up?”

Harry let her sit up, and began, “I’m sorry.  It’s just we haven’t seen each other in twenty one years.  I have loads to tell you!”

Lily smiled, “Let’s wake your father up then we will talk some more,” she turned to Balimier, “long time no see, old friend.”

Balimier answered, “It has been a very long time.  Welcome back, Lady Potter.”

Harry walked to the bed where his father was.  Harry peered into the bed, and there he was lying peacefully sleeping.  He leaned over and kissed his father’s forehead.  James’ eyes began to flutter then his heavy eye lids slowly opened to see his son smiling at him.

“Welcome back, dad.”

James attempted to sit up, but was tackled by Harry’s hug.

James laughed, “Harry, I miss you, too; however, I would like to sit up.”

Harry let his father sit up, and Lily walked over to sit with her husband and son.  She sat down with them on the bed, and Harry began explaining from the blocks placed on him to the letters.  Lily and James couldn’t believe all that happened.  They’re more than thankful that Dumbledore was placed in prison because now they can go give him a piece of their mind.

James patted Harry on the back, “I’m proud of you, son.  You have every Death Eater behind bars, found your soul mate, saved the Royal Family from an attack, and you managed to change your past by writing letters to your fiancée’s younger self…”

Lily added, “He also travelled far, undergone many tests, and still was able to come free us from our slumber.”

Balimier heard a noise and walked out the room.  Harry also heard the noise, and got up to follow the Elf.  James and Lily followed Harry down the stairs.  What those four were not expecting, was a nesting Ironbelly…and she’s not happy.

“What’s the plan?” James asked noticing the wheels in Harry’s head turning.

Harry pulled out his Firebolt 360 from his bag, returned it to its normal size, and gave it to his father.

“You and mum fly out the tower and down to the base of the mountain.  We have a camp set up down there.  Balimier and I will meet you there.”

Lily quickly objected, “Harry, that’s not a wise decision!”

“Mum, please listen to me.  I know what I’m doing!”

Lily realized Harry knew what he was going to do, and got on the broom with her husband.

“You know, babe; we haven’t had a ride on a broom in a while.  This is bringing back so many memories…”

“Dad… **go now!** ” the last part came out in a roar when their son transformed into a large Ukrainian Ironbelly.

James took off into the air, and he flew Lily out the window.  Harry slithered his way down the stairs, and sure enough, there she was with her nest and two eggs in it under the staircase.  The female dragon sniffed the air.  Harry turned back into his human form and tried talking to her.

**“Excuse me, ma’am.  My Elfin friend and I mean you no harm.”**

**“Who are you, hatchling, and how did you get into this castle?”**

Harry showed himself, and motioned Balimier to walk toward him.

The female dragon hissed, **“He has weapons that could hurt me!”**

Harry began to reason with her, **“Balimier will not hurt you or your eggs if you give me your word that you will not hurt us.”**

After pondering for a while and examining both the human and the Elf, she replied, **“Promise me that you won’t hurt me or my eggs.”**

**“We both promise.”**

**“Deal.  I will grant you passage.”**

There was a rumbling noise and the castle was beginning to crumble.  The female dragon was starting to panic.

“My Lord, we need to leave!”

Harry answered, “Go!  I will meet you and my parents at the camp!  Hurry!”

“Not without you!”

“Balimier, I said go!”

The roof of the castle began to cave in.  Balimier listened to Harry and got himself out. 

Harry turned to the female dragon, **“We need to get your eggs out of here or they will get smashed!”**

**“Please!  Save yourself!”**

**“I am not leaving without a mother dragon and her eggs!”**

**“You are very brave, and I appreciated your help.”**

Harry, with permission of course, picked up the eggs and ran outside to place them in a safe place.  He rushed back in to free the mother from under the stairs.  With the staff, Harry blasted away the staircase; the dragon was free.  When the dragon made it out of the castle, the remaining stones from the roof caved in; trapping Harry underneath.

The mother dragon turned around and roared viciously.  With her nose, she moved all the stones away, and found Harry pinned.

**“Young hatchling!  Are you alright?”**

**“No, I think my leg is broken.  I need help.”**

**“I’ll take you to your camp below.”**

**“Thank you, my name is Harry by the way.  I promise I will get you a new place to live once I get home.  I know someone who works with dragons and he can help you find a home for you and your babies.”**

**“Thank you, Harry.  My name is Helga.”**

Helga picked Harry up, and placed him on her back.  She flew down the mountain to the camp site below. 

Balimier and James saw the dragon flying down to them.  Balimier quickly pulled out an arrow, and James pulled out his wand.  Suddenly, they both heard Harry yelling to not do anything.  They moved out the way for this great beast to land safely.  She took Harry off her back, and gently placed him on the ground.  After placing Harry down, she took off to the sky to go back to her eggs.

James knelt down next to Harry, and Lily came running out the tent.

“Harry, are you alright?”

Lily glanced at his leg, and she could tell it was completely broken.

“No, my leg hurts like hell.  I need some bone regrowing potion now!”

Balimier added, “We need to get him back to Elvendore so his leg can get treated by our healers so it doesn’t get infected.”

James helped Balimier take down the camp, and pack up everything while Lily attempted to soothe her son who was in severe pain.

_“Hermione!”_

_“Harry?  What’s wrong?  Do you have your parents?”_

_“Yes, I have them.  When getting out the castle and saving a mother dragon with her eggs, I broke my leg.  We are about to leave for Elvendore so I can see the healers.  Please find Lauren.  I believe she knows how to get there.  If not, I’ll ask Balimier to go get you two.”_

_“Once a hero, always a hero.”_

_“Well, I didn’t want a new mother and her eggs to get killed in the collapsing castle!”_

_“I love you so much!”_

_“I love you, too, will see you soon.”_

Harry conjured a Patronus, and sent it to Charlie.

“Charlie, in the Ukrainian section of the Carpathian Mountains there is a ruined castle where a female Ironbelly has two eggs.  I saved her and the eggs from the collapse, but they don’t have a home.  Please help them immediately or they will freeze!”

The Patronus came back to Harry, nodded, and then disappeared.  The nod from the wispy stag told Harry that Charlie was going to help.  After that, Harry lost consciousness.

“Harry!”

James came running to his wife who was holding their son in her arms.  James picked him up, Lily grabbed James arm, and Balimier touched James then disapparated.

-Granger Household December 29, 2002-

Hermione ran down the stairs, and her parents caught her at the bottom step.

Daniel began to question, “Hermione, sweetheart, what’s the matter?  You’re flying down these stairs like a bat out of hell!”

“Daniel!” Emma elbowed him and began her questioning, “Baby, why don’t you start explaining why you are storming down that way?”

Hermione caught her breath, and explained, “I need to get in contact with Lauren.  Harry got his parents, but he’s hurt.  I need to get Lauren over here so we can go to the Elfin city of Elvendore together.”

“Dear, why don’t you sit and calm down?  If you contact Lauren in this state, she will assume the worst.” Emma tried to reason with her daughter.

Hermione nodded, and they walked to the sofa in the living room.  They sat down, and Emma instructed a deep breathing exercise.  Hermione followed through, and was beginning to calm down.  After finishing the exercise, she kissed her mother on the cheek.  She got up, walked to the fireplace, warned her parents not to be alarmed explaining what she was doing, and tossed the powder into the fireplace.

Hermione stuck her head in, and called out, “Lauren!”

A face appeared in the embers, “Hermione?  What’s wrong?  Have you heard from Harry?”

She explained everything, and Lauren replied, “I’ll be over in a couple minutes.  I’m with Oliver and Amy right now.”

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t know you had company.”

Lauren giggled, “It’s alright.  I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

Her head disappeared among the embers, and Hermione found it odd that Oliver was at Lauren’s house.  Suddenly, the door bell rang.  Hermione walked to the front door, and opened it.  It was Lauren, Amy, and Oliver.

Hermione was impressed, “Wow!  That was fast.”

Oliver chuckled, and teased, “Well, you did interrupt a family get together.”

Hermione giggled, “I’m sorry.”

Amy replied, “It’s alright, Oliver and I were about to leave mum’s house anyway.”

Hermione turned to Oliver, “What happened to Puddlemore United?  I never had the chance to ask you that.”

Oliver answered, “I was always on standby, and I couldn’t stand being away from Amy; so, we decided to go to school together after the Final Battle and now we are both working.  We both helped out during the final battle with Madam Pomphrey, and we both enjoyed it so much that we decided to go into the medical field.  Amy is the personal doctor for the Muggle Royal Family.  The Queen keeps her muggle doctors for the press, but she and her family love Amy.”

“Oliver, stop it!”

“Love, stop lowering yourself; you are an amazing doctor, and I’m proud that you will be my wife soon.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped, “You two are engaged!  How wonderful!”

Amy added, “It won’t be as grand as yours.  You’re marrying Lord Harry Potter; the one who saved us all from chaos and destruction!”

Hermione couldn’t help, but see the resemblance of Sirius and Lauren in Amy.  She had Sirius’s eyes, but she was a dead ringer for her mother; however, she had her father’s sense of humor.

There was a knock at the door.  Hermione got up, answered it, and it was Balimier.

“How is he?”

Balimier nodded his head, “He’s alright.  Our healers are making the bone regrowing potion to give him after they remove the broken limbs from his leg.  After they give the potion to him, they will make him sleep until the bones grow back so he won’t feel the pain.”

Hermione turned to Lauren.  Oliver and Amy bid farewell to them, and left.  Lauren nodded, and Hermione exhaled, “We’re ready to see him.”

Balimier held out his arms, “Touch my arm and I will take you to them.”

Hermione and Lauren each touched one of his arms then they disapparated to Elvendore.

-Elvendore December 29, 2002-

James and Lily sat on the edge of their son’s bed.  Lily held his hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other hand.

“Lily, you haven’t left his side since the healers told us to let him rest.  Babe, come get something to eat and drink.  He’s a grown man.  We need to be there for him, but we also need to give him his space.”

Lily turned to her dear husband, “I know, James.  It’s just…I feel so guilty that we have been alive all this time, and we did nothing.  We chose to be in a deep sleep until Harry came for us.  Do you know that we could have been in that sleep forever if Dumbledore wouldn’t have gone to jail?  We would have eventually died!”

James took his distraught wife into his arms, “Oh darling, it’s alright.  Harry went to hear the will on his own accord, and it was his decision if he wanted to come free us.  He did, Lily.  For some reason, Harry needs us in his life right now.  Until he and his fiancée are together, we can find out why he came.  Come on, let him rest.”

They got up, walked to the door, and Lily turned around.  Harry was resting so peacefully, and she decided to follow James out the room because her stomach began to let her know just how hungry she was.

Balimier arrived with Hermione and Lauren in the entrance to the Royal home of the Elfin King Renal.  They walked to the healing quarters, and found Harry’s room.  Hermione saw him lying on the bed resting peacefully.  She walked in, pulled a chair up next to the bed, and sat down in it.  She took his hand in hers, and smiled because she was back by his side again.  Lauren smiled at the young couple then she heard footsteps behind her.  She turned around, and…

“Lauren!”

“Lily!  James!”

Lily and Lauren ran to each other, and met in a hug so tight so neither one of them could leave.  Hermione turned around to see her future in laws hugging their long time friend.  Suddenly, she felt her hand being squeezed.  She turned to the bed, and Harry was awake.  Hermione smiled, flung her arms around his neck, and planted a feverish kiss on his lips.

James chuckled, “Oh Lily, I remember those days.  You couldn’t keep your hands and lips off of me.”

Lily elbowed him, “I recall, good sir, that it was you that couldn’t keep your hands or lips off of me!”

Hermione and Harry laughed at the current mini argument between the Potters that it caused them to break the kiss.

Harry decided to be funny, “Now play nice you two.”

Lauren and Hermione burst out laughing then James and Lily joined in.  Harry smiled and realized that life couldn’t get any better than this.  Then, it dawned on him.  It wasn’t perfect because there were some people still missing; Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.  Harry made a promise to himself that he will get them back even if he would have to go through time to get them.


	16. Surprise!

-June 6, 2003-

So much has happened since Harry returned from his mission in December. Potter Manor has been rebuilt and restored to its former self with some updates in both living room and kitchen. Harry and Hermione sat down for an interview with Luna and her father which should be out today. With his leg feeling better, Harry was back at work amongst his friends and colleagues even his father.

Harry's team was selected by the Queen to be on the guard for a special gala at Buckingham Palace. The Queen invited Harry and Hermione to the gala as a couple, and Harry was personally asked if he could be the guard on the inside. Why would Harry object?

Harry walked out the bathroom in his Ministry of Magic blazer, khaki pants, a maroon polo shirt, and his black boots. Hermione was in the kitchen digging through the mail. Harry just stood back and admired her. She wore a khaki pleated skirt that was five inches above the knee, a red V-neck shirt that was low enough to see a little cleavage line, and a pair of dark brown pumps. Her hair was worn long and straight. Harry walked toward her then she found what she was looking for.

"Harry, it's here! The Quibbler with our interview in it; it's here!"

Harry chuckled, "Come to the couch and we'll read it together."

Hermione sat down next to him, and flew through the pages. She found the article.

"Look at our picture! It was one of our engagement pictures. I liked that picture of us."

Harry smiled, "So do I; let's see what the interview says."

**Lord Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jean Granger: Couple of the Century** **  
**by Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood****

**Today, we are talking with Lord Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jean Granger about their relationship and upcoming wedding! Everything you need to know about the couple of the century is here in this interview!**

**Quibbler: It's so nice to finally sit down with the both of you.**

**Potter: It's feels great to be back here at the Quibbler among our good friends.**

**Granger: It's a pleasure to be here.**

**Quibbler: We all know where you met, and you were both long time friends. When, Lord Potter, did you realize that Miss Granger was the one?**

**Potter: I started feeling different toward Hermione when we were in our fourth year.**

**Quibbler: Fourth year?**

**Potter: Yes, in fourth year. She helped me through the TriWizard Tournament, and our friendship strengthened.  I realized that I loved her when I was about to face the dragon in the first task, but didn't know if the feelings were mutual.**

**Granger: Oh, the feelings were mutual; however, I was the one who said I love you first.**

**Potter: Yes, she did.  I’m so happy that she did it.  If she didn’t, who knows where we would be and who we would be in a relationship with.**

**They held hands at this moment, and we couldn't help but smile and be happy for these two.**

**Quibbler: The proposal…Miss Granger…how did he propose to you?**

**Granger: It was magical from beginning to end…**

"This article sounds amazing so far! Luna and her father work very well together," Hermione snuggled closer to Harry and he added, "They work beautifully together. If the Daily Prophet would have an awesome team like this, there would be serious competition between the two. Let's read the rest since we already know how I proposed to you."

**Quibbler: The wedding is what we all want to know more about. Is it really going to be a Royal Wedding?**

**Granger: Since Harry's relatives are King Arthur, Merlin, and Queen Elizabeth II, it is definitely a Royal Wedding. Prince William got Harry's suit fitted and it has the Potter family crest and the crest of the Royal Family. I'm sure Harry will look like Prince Charming on our wedding day. I can't wait.**

**Potter: Hermione's dress has to follow the Royal code. Long sleeves; no strapless gown. I thought she would have been offended by that, but she was fine with it.**

**Granger: Don't worry, my reception dress is the way I really wanted my dress minus the long train.**

**Potter: She will be beautiful like a Princess. I can already picture it.**

**Quibbler: When is the wedding?**

**Potter and Granger: October 31st of this year.**

**Quibbler: The day your parents were "supposedly" killed.**

**Potter: Yes, before I found out they were alive; we wanted to make that day a happier one for me. It will be now because my parents will be there.**

**Quibbler: Thank you for coming, Lord Potter and Miss Granger. We, the Wizarding World, are very happy for the both of you and can't wait for the wedding.**

**Granger: Thank you for the well wishes and we can hardly wait either. We are ready to spend the rest of our lives together.**

Harry smiled, "Yes, we are ready."

Hermione closed the magazine, and there was a knock at their door. Harry got up, walked to the door, and peeked into the peep hole. It was his parents. He opened the door.

"Hello, Harry!" James greeted then Lily questioned, "Are you two ready to go?"

Harry turned to Hermione who just recently got up from the couch and made her way to the door; he replied, "Yes, we're ready."

After they left the apartment, the door to the secret compartment jiggled.

-June 6, 1996-

Harry and the rest of McGonagall's Army met outside near Hagrid's Hut. Hermione tugged on Harry's arm, and he turned to face her.

"Do you have the mirror?"

"Yes, why?"

"Check in on the mum and dad-to-be. I want to know how Lauren is in her last month of pregnancy."

Harry sighed, removed the mirror from his bag, and called out to Sirius. Sirius's face appeared in the mirror.

"Hey little pup! Up to no good are we?"

Harry chuckled, "We are going to the Ministry of Magic to destroy my prophecy so Voldemort doesn't get it."

Sirius's face turned to anxiety, "Harry, I'm going with you."

Harry and Hermione shouted, " **No!** "

Harry continued, "You are staying with your wife who needs you! Lauren and I already lost you once to Azkaban; we're not going to lose you again by you getting killed in battle! You need to be there for the birth of your child!"

"Children…it's twins, remember?" Sirius corrected then Harry replied, "I forgot I'm sorry. You are a dirty dog."

Sirius laughed loudly then he answered, "Alright, I'll stay with Lauren. When Lauren goes into labor, I'll tap on the mirror twice."

Harry suggested, "How about a verbal code so I will know what's going on? I might confuse the noise of the tapping with something going on at the Department of Mysteries."

Sirius slapped his head, "Right, I forgot. Um…how about I say the puppies are on the way?"

Harry laughed so hard he almost collapsed to the ground, but he answered, "That's perfect!"

"It's not that funny you know," Sirius smiled then he started laughing along with Harry.

-Azkaban June 6, 2003-

Albus Dumbledore was in his cell staring at the walls pondering at what life was like outside these walls. He wondered how Hogwarts was being run without him. He knew Harry would never trust him again after what he has done to him, and in a way, he didn't blame him. Suddenly, it went cold. He knew a Dementor was nearby. The door to his cell opened up and a Dementor appeared in the doorway motioning for him to get up. Albus obeyed, and walked to the door. The Dementor pointed the way to the visitor's room, and Albus followed instructions. They walked the long hallway, and reached their destination after fifteen minutes.

When Albus walked into the room, he was greeted with Hermione. He was lead to the chair, cuffed to the bar under the table, and he sat down. The door closed, and it was complete silence.

Hermione decided to bite the bullet, and began the conversation, "Please explain something to me. Why did you think that Harry would ever think like Voldemort?"

"I explained this plenty of times already.  I did what I did so Harry could think more like Tom..."

Hermione giggled, "You believe that would have given Harry the advantage. What about all those blocks you put on him? The charms? You were playing match maker, too."

Albus's eyes widened when Harry, James, and Lily walked into the room.

"Oh yes, Albus, do tell. I really want to know why you placed blocks, charms, and given potions to my son," James demanded and Lily was fuming.

Albus swallowed hard, "Well, I…"

Harry interrupted, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Albus tried to talk then Lily decided to put in her two cents, "When did we ever give you permission to do such acts of hatred? We trusted you and you do this!"

"I put those blocks on him to protect him…"

"How is that protecting him, Albus? That is holding him back from his true potential! How would he learn how to control his abilities if he didn't know what those abilities were?"

"James, he would have been a powerful individual not even I could have handled on my own. Harry wouldn't have understood how to keep that power at bay…"

Lily and Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy, and Lily questioned, "Isn't that what the professors at Hogwarts were supposed to teach him? Teach self control and the best way to use his power?"

For once, Albus was lost for words. However, Lily wasn't finished with him, "You never answered my question from earlier. Who gave you permission to do this to our son?"

Hermione chimed in, "You never answered my question either. The charms and potions…are you trying to keep Harry and I apart by playing match maker?"

Harry gave Dumbledore the look that read, 'don't make me use my technique to get information out of you.'

"Harry needed a relationship that he was lacking…"

Hermione's mouth dropped, "So you paired up Harry and Ginny because Ginny looked like his mother! You're sick!"

"That's not what I was implying…"

"I can read between the lines. I'm not that daft!"

Albus decided to let Hermione believe what she wanted to believe even though she was right, and gave Lily the answer she wanted, "Lily, since Remus was incapacitated at that time, I froze the will until Harry was old enough to go read it.  I followed through what I thought was best for him being that you two were young parents…"

James and Lily were boiling over, and Lily gave it to him, "So you're saying James and I had no idea on how to raise a child?  I believe the real reason you froze the will because you didn’t like it that it didn’t even mention you and you were jealous."

Four little European Robins appeared on the table. Albus knew exactly what these cute little feathered friends can do. They are the most aggressive birds he had faced besides Mockingbirds. Two of the birds hopped toward him, and he backed away from the table only to be reminded that he was chained up.

Albus caved, "Alright! Yes, Ms Granger, I didn't want you and Harry together because I knew you two were soul mates; therefore, when the first kiss is shared, you two become one mind and can use each other's magical core. That was a power that none of us knew how to help you grow and to use it to the best of your ability. That's why I kept you two apart through the charms and potions. Yes, Lily, I made some horrible mistakes that I can't go back and correct. I made Sirius and Lauren upset with me and they will never forgive me for what I did to them. I will spend the rest of my life in here and ask for forgiveness until my dying breath is taken."

The European Robins disappeared, and Harry knocked at the window.

"Harry."

He turned to face his former Headmaster, and Albus continued, "I never meant to hurt you."

Harry shook his head, "You know what; I don't believe that. If you never meant to hurt me, you should have left me with Sirius and Lauren. Good-bye, Albus."

James, Lily, Hermione, and Harry left the room when the Dementor came in. They walked to the Disapparition Room.

"We'll meet you back at the apartment," James told Harry then he and his wife went into the room first.

Hermione took Harry into an embrace. He held her tightly in his arms.

"Oh Harry, you will have your happy ending very soon. No one can take that away from you."

He gently pushed Hermione back enough to gaze into her eyes, "You know just what to say to make me forget what just happened and to make me smile. I love you so much, Mione. I can't wait to have you by my side as my wife."

They kissed then walked into the Disapparition Room to go back to Harry's apartment.

-June 6, 1996-

Lauren walked from the living room to the kitchen. Sirius turned to face her and he smiled. He walked up to her, placed his hands on her very swollen belly, and kissed it.

"Hello my loves, I can't wait to see if you'll be puppies or…"

Lauren slapped him on his head, and they both started laughing.

Sirius cupped Lauren's cheek, "I'm thankful each day that I'm with you. I can't believe we have a second chance with our relationship and have twins on the way. This time we're doing it right and not because of raging teenage hormones."

"So, you're calling Amy doing it wrong?"

Sirius exhaled, "No, I'm not regretting Amy at all. I just wished that the way she came to be was different, you know, married then get pregnant."

Lauren sighed, "If Amy wouldn't have been conceived at that time, I would have still been with Remus."

"Don't say that!"

Lauren giggled then yawned, "I'm going lay down. These two are sure giving me a beating to my ribs!"

Sirius chuckled, "Alright, mum, go lay down."

Lauren walked out the kitchen, and was half way up the stairs when a gush of water hit the floor.

-June 6, 2003-

Harry and Hermione made it to their apartment only to find James there.

"Your mother went to Lauren's. Amy flooed and told us that Lauren collapsed at Grimmauld Place. She is unconscious."

Hermione covered her mouth then tears were stinging her eyes. Harry cuddled his fiancée and said, "Dad, go to Grimmauld Place. Let me take care of something real fast then we'll meet you there."

James nodded then disapparated. The door to the secret compartment jiggled. Harry and Hermione darted to the bedroom. Harry got to the desk first and popped open the door. He removed the letter from the desk, opened the envelope, unfolded the letter, and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing to update you. Sorry I didn't write to you in a while. I wanted you to recover and be back at work for some time before I would send you anything._

_Lauren and Sirius are married and they are expecting twins anytime now! I'm so excited for your younger self! You're getting the family you always wanted. You, on the other hand, have your parents! How is it? You know, being with your parents after all this time, is it awkward? Did they stay the same age that they were when they died or did they age with time while sleeping?_

_Today, McGonagall's Army will be going to the Department of Mysteries to destroy your prophecy. Don't worry, we'll save a time turner and Sirius won't be showing up; meaning, he's not going to die!_

_Time for me to close. I don't want to be left behind!_

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

"Lauren is pregnant in '96 so…"

"Harry, that's why she collapsed, maybe she's in labor at this time in '96! It is four in the afternoon right now. I'm guessing it is four in the afternoon in '96. Ugh…this is confusing!"

Harry kissed her and she pointed to the letter, "Write a response and we need to get to Grimmauld Place now!"

Harry took out his writing utensils, and wrote younger Hermione a reply. He folded the completed letter, slid it into an envelope, addressed it, sealed it, and placed it in the compartment. He closed the door then he and Hermione disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

-Department of Mysteries 1996-

Draco, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Harry, and Hermione walked through the endless maze of the Department of Mysteries. After trying many unsuccessful routes, they found the door to the Magical Artifacts room. While looking around, Hermione found the time turner in a glass case. She quickly walked toward its direction, unlocked the case, and removed it. She slipped it around her neck and hid it inside her shirt. She turned around and ran to catch up to the rest of the group.

Harry found the endless shelves with the small crystal balls containing them. Now, it was to find his. As he was looking through each shelf, he heard someone talking to him.

"Harry!"

It was Sirius's voice, "Harry, the puppies are on the way! I'm taking Lauren to St Mungo's! Ask McGonagall for transport when you get back to Hogwarts!"

Harry quietly replied, "Heard you loud and clear, poppa pooch."

Sirius laughed then the mirror went quiet. Harry immediately resumed searching, hoping that he wasn't on a wild goose chase.

-Grimmauld Place June 6, 2003-

Harry and Hermione arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and bolted up the stairs into the master bedroom. Sure enough, Lauren was lying in the bed unconscious. Amy, Oliver, Lily, James, and Luke (Lauren's father) were attempting to figure out what is wrong.

"Do you think she caught a virus?" Lily questioned.

Oliver answered, "No, I checked her for every illness. She's clean."

James asked, "Did she hit her head on something?"

Amy shook her head, "No, Uncle James, mum was standing up talking to Oliver and I then she just collapsed. She didn't trip; she didn't hit her head, or anything!"

Luke hung his head, and tucked Lauren's bangs behind her ear, "What is going on with you, love bug?"

Harry replied, "I have an idea…"

Hermione interrupted, " **We** have an idea on why she is in this current state."

Everyone looked to them for answers, and Harry gave it to them, "Right now in 1996, Lauren and Sirius are married and are expecting twins at any moment now. Hermione and I believe that, in '96, she is in labor and is about to give birth. As of now, events are changing in the past. It is only a matter of time before we slip into unconsciousness so our memories can change."

"Look!" Hermione pointed to Lauren's left hand.

A beautiful gold princess cut diamond ring with a wedding band materialized on her ring finger. Lily turned her gaze to the walls in the bedroom, and wedding pictures suddenly appeared in various places. James looked at the clock and it read five in the afternoon. Suddenly, Lauren started moving around in the bed uncomfortably then she sat up screaming violently. Amy and Oliver tried to get her to lie back down and calm her. Lily ran to get a cold rag to put on Lauren's forehead.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry, look at her stomach."

Lauren's stomach started to swell according to the three trimesters of pregnancy in the span of ten seconds.

Amy realized what was going on, "Oliver, my mother is about to give birth right here! We need to help her!"

Oliver replied, "Amy, I am aware of our situation; however, will she actually have a live birth or will it be something that I dare not say…"

Harry caught on to what Oliver was thinking, and he feared that Oliver was right. Lauren's stomach continued to swell.

Amy questioned, "Will someone tell me what is happening?"

Harry was the one who answered, "You're going to have to wait until her stomach stops swelling. After it stops, you'll have to cut her open…"

Everyone turned to him, " **What?** "

Harry began to explain, "Think about it. In '96, the twins will be newborns. In this time, the twins will be…"

Amy's mouth fell to the floor, "Oh my god!"

-Department of Mysteries June 6, 1996-

After searching for about fifteen minutes, Harry found his crystal ball containing his prophecy. He picked it up, and stared into it. The prophecy began telling itself to him.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._ "

After the prophecy finished, Harry heard footsteps then immediately dropped the crystal ball. The ball hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

" **No!** "

Harry recognized that yell, and he gathered everyone to get out of the Magical Artifacts Department. Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere and began firing hexes. Harry and the rest of McGonagall's Army were now in the Battle at the Ministry of Magic.

-St Mungo's June 6, 1996-

Lauren was lying in the hospital bed moaning from being in severe back labor. Sirius never left her side since they arrived. He hoped and he prayed that it would be very soon that the twins would make an appearance because it was killing him to see his wife in so much pain.

"Sirius…"

He turned to his wife, and she said, "I have to push!"

-June 6, 2003 5:30 pm-

Lauren was shaking violently and screaming at the top of her lungs. Her stomach continued to swell until it started to tear.

"Grandpa, it's time! Oliver, get the scalpel ready! I'll put her to sleep," Amy kissed her mother's forehead, "We're here to help you, mum. It'll be over soon."

Amy took out her wand, and said the incantation to put her to sleep. Oliver followed the start of the tear to surgically remove the twins.

-St Mungo's June 6, 1996-

The doctor instructed Lauren to push. She began pushing. She pushed on and off for fifteen minutes with Sirius being her support system.

"You doing great, love," Sirius stroked her head then kissed her forehead.

"Alright, Lauren, one more push and this baby will be out," Dr Hollins instructed.

Lauren began to push then the baby arrived crying right on cue from the tap to the buttocks.

-June 6, 2003 5:45 pm-

Luke reached in, "James, help me remove twin A!"

James ran over, and reached in. He and Luke together pulled out a seven year old boy. Lily took action to help clean him up. Harry's head started to spin. He realized it was getting close to where they will all go unconscious.

-St Mungo's 1996 5:45 pm-

"It's a boy!"

Sirius kissed Lauren's lips, "That's our Phineas Regulus."

Lauren screamed then the doctor jumped back into position. She pushed with all the strength she had left.

-June 6, 2003 5:55 pm-

Oliver reached in after Luke and James left the bedside, "Harry, help me remove twin B!"

Harry ran over, and reached in. He and Oliver pulled out a seven year old girl. Hermione ran in to help clean her up. Harry's head was booming. He knew it was getting closer to blackout.

-St Mungo's 1996 5:55 pm-

"It's a girl!"

The baby girl screamed when the cold air hit her.

Lauren giggled, "She has my set of lungs. My little Anna Marie. I love you, Padfoot."

She and Sirius shared a loving tender kiss. The nurse came and handed Lauren both babies.

Sirius rubbed each baby's head gently, "Hello little ones, we have been waiting for you."

-June 6, 2003-

Oliver stitched up the wound feverishly so, when they fall into unconsciousness, Lauren wouldn't bleed to death. Lily was the first to pass out on the floor. James followed two seconds after. Luke collapsed right after, Amy was next then Hermione. Harry fell next to Hermione.

"Hurry, Oliver!"

"I'm almost…done!" Oliver successfully stitched Lauren up then he collapsed to the floor.

Harry blacked out soon after Oliver hit the floor. Lauren's extra large stomach shrunk back to normal and the stitched up tear disappeared as if nothing horrible happened. Father Time walked into the bedroom. He observed his surroundings then he shook his head.

"This will never do."

He clapped his hands, and Phineas with Anna were in adorable children's witch/wizard robes. The room was cleaned and everyone was moved into the kitchen sitting at the dining room table with a birthday cake with seven candles topped on it. He also had birthday presents on the table as well.

"Now, someone is missing. Oh yes, Sirius!"

Sirius Black materialized next to Lauren at the table. Father Time said an incantation and the new memories came flooding in as airy wisps. He watched the memory of Harry and the McGonagall's Army members fighting off the Death Eaters then the Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members joining in. He also watched Harry meeting the twins for the first time in the hospital. Father Time couldn't help but feel happy for Harry. Father Time realized James, Harry, and Hermione were not dressed for the Queen's Gala that evening. He snapped his fingers. Harry and James were now in tuxedos with hair slicked back. Hermione had a beautiful aborigine chiffon halter top floor length dress with black sequenced heels with her hair pinned up in a curled ponytail with ringlet curls framing her face.

Father Time looked at his many watches that told time around the world. He started singing the happy birthday song. When he walked out the kitchen and disappeared, everyone woke up and candles lit up. All the grown-ups sang, "Happy Birthday" to Anna and Phineas.

Lauren said, "Alright you two, make a wish, and blow out the candles."

The twins closed their eyes then blew out the candles. The grown-ups clapped, and the twins smiled.

Sirius picked up one present, "Alright, this is to both of you from Uncle James and Aunt Lily."

He placed the present in front of them, and they both started ripping up the paper. After they finished tearing off the wrapper, they got to see what their present was.

"Wow!"

"It's a Quidditch set! Thank you, Uncle James!"

"Thank you, Aunt Lily!"

Lauren picked up the next two gifts, "Okay, you two, these are from Godfather and Godmother."

"Look Phineas, we both get to open one!"

"Awesome, on three, we both open. One…two…three!"

They rapidly unwrapped their gift, and their eyes lit up.

They both yelled with excitement, "A Nimbus KZ 23!" and they ran up to Harry and Hermione, "Thank you! Best gift ever!"

Sirius turned to Harry, "You will pay for that! Just wait until you two have kids!"

Hermione started laughing and Harry chimed in, "Don't worry, Poppa Pooch, we still have time."

Sirius and Lauren started busting out laughing then Harry checked his watch.

"Well, time to go. Bye, pups!" Harry hugged Phineas and Anna then they ran to hug Hermione.

James squatted down and held out his arms, "How about a hug for Uncle James?"

Phineas and Anna ran to him for big hug. James got up, walked to the door to meet his son and fiancée, and they waved good-bye. They left Grimmauld Place to go to Buckingham Palace for the Queen's Gala. What was waiting for Harry at home, a letter from his younger counterpart. The letter read something like this…

_Dear older me,_

_The prophecy is destroyed and Voldemort is mad! Neither can live while the other survives…meaning either Voldemort or myself has to die. I already know that he dies, but you mentioned to Hermione about Horcruxes. Where and when should I start looking for those to destroy them? Should I seek help from Remus or anyone from the Order of the Phoenix? Can you help me? I want to weaken as much of Voldemort as possible before the final battle._

_Oh, we're a godfather! Sirius and Lauren made Hermione and I godparents to Phineas Regulus and Anna Marie Black! Sirius picked the boy's name in honor of his great great grandfather and brother. Lauren picked the girl's name in honor of her grandmother. McGonagall allowed me to leave Hogwarts a few days early to be with my new family. I want to ask a favor; could you tell mum and dad that I love them very much? You get to see them every day and all I got is a picture._

_Thank you and older Hermione for helping us out this year. Umbridge got sacked and she's incarcerated for what she's done to me! Sirius is alive and is a father again!_

_Please take care of yourself because one day, it will be older Hermione who will need you to take care of her! I'm thrilled that your mission was bringing mum and dad home, but we both need to learn how to avoid accidents._

_Thank you again for all of your help, and we'll be in contact soon for next school year. Have an awesome summer!_

_Your younger self_

**-End of Part 2** _-_


End file.
